Children of Destiny
by islashlove
Summary: This story was requested by 6747. This story will mostly be from Carl and Sophia's POV. This is a 'coming of age' story of Sophia and Carl. It will start before the show and continue up to and beyond the current season. Sophia will not be turned and a few others will die, but not necessarily in the same way it was done in the show or in the comics.
1. Enter, Carl Grimes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from The Walking Dead. **

**Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning: This story is rated 'T' because the first few chapters will have mention and suggestions, of both physical and verbal abuse. There will also be swearing, killing and other stuff that is normally in the show.**

**Author's Notes: This story was requested by 6747. This story will mostly be from Carl and Sophia's POV. **

**Story Notes: This is a 'coming of age' story of Sophia and Carl. It will start before the show and continue up to and beyond the current season. Sophia will not be turned and a few others will die, but not necessarily in the same way it was done in the show or in the comics.**

**Children of Destiny: By islashlove**

**Chapter 1: Enter, Carl Grimes.**

Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes sat by his friend and partner, Shane Walsh, as the sheriff's car raced towards the local hospital. Rick's wife Lori was in there having their first child and he was in a rush to get there. By the time the two men arrived, the baby had been born and they were shown to Lori's room.

"Hi, there Rick," Lori said and then she caught sight of Shane, "and Shane, good to see you too."

"Lori," Shane answered as Rick made his way over to his wife.

Rick was too focused on his new born child, to notice the tension between the other two adults in the room. The sudden crying that filled the air brought Lori's attention back to her husband.

"Rick, met your son."

"A son, we have a son!"

"Yes, Rick," Lori laughed. "We have a son."

"Do you have a name for him?" Shane asked which reminded them that he was there, too.

"Yes, Shane, we had chosen a boy's and girl's name."

"Betty, for a girl, but since he's a boy, Shane, met our son, Carl," Lori said keeping eye contact with Shane.

"He's beautiful, Lori. Congratulations, Rick, You have a beautiful son."

The first seven years of Carl Grimes' life was a normal one. He went to school, watched TV and played with his friends. His mother adored him, his father protected him and his Uncle Shane watched over him.

It was just after his eighth birthday when his perfect life started to change. At first, it was small things. His dad had started working longer hours, his mum becoming more protective and his Uncle Shane was coming around more often. Then the fights started; only, to Carl, it was always one sided. It was only his mum doing the yelling and his dad, well…his dad, just sat there and took whatever his mum threw at him. Carl couldn't help but think that his dad was a coward.

Over the next few years, Carl watched his parents drift apart. His dad stayed away from the house as much as he could. But when he was at home, Carl watched as his dad tried to talk to his mum and he watched his mum push him away.

With his dad away so much, his mum had become even more protective of him and Carl slowly became a mummy's boy who allowed himself to be pushed around. After all, just about all his life he had watched his dad being pushed around by his mum and never once fought back or raised his voice in defence.

Then, by his twelfth birthday, Carl's family life had settled down. And with his dad always away, Carl became more and more withdrawn. So, when his mother was waiting for him to get out of school one day, Carl didn't think anything about it. But, he definitely wasn't ready to be told his dad had been shot in the line of duty.

Carl was devastated, but at least his dad was still alive. The weeks turned into mouths, then all of suddenly, they weren't allowed to visit. Carl wasn't allowed to go to school or play with his friends. All Carl was told by his mother was that there had been an 'incident' and everyone had to stay inside.

Then, one day Uncle Shane turned up in a panic. Carl tried to listen in while the grown-ups talked, but he only caught bits and pieces and then Shane was gone. So Carl bolted back upstairs to his room before his mother saw him.

Carl laid down on his bed trying to work out what the adults had been talking about, when his mother suddenly came barging in. Without a word, she started to pack clothing into a small back pack for him.

Carl kept on asking her what was going on, but his mum just kept on mumbling to herself that they needed to be ready to go as soon as Shane got back. But when Shane did get back, he and Lori got into a fight. The next thing Carl knew, his mum was loading him into Shane's car and they were heading out of the city.

He watched from the car window as the nearly empty streets went past. Suddenly, a man walked out in front of the car and Shane slammed on the brakes. Carl sneaked a peek around his mum to see the man. He looked sick, very sick, and his mum and Shane looked very worried.

Suddenly the man lunged at the car, making Carl and everyone else jump, but instead of getting out of the car, Shane speed off with the man holding onto the bonnet. As Shane turned a corner, the man slid off. Carl watched as the man rolled down the road coming to a stop in front of a group of people.

At first, no one moved. Not the group, not the man and no one in the car. But then, the man stood up, which caused a woman in the group to turn around. Carl could see that the woman, too, looked sick. As the two of them started to move towards the car, the rest of the group joined them.

Carl heard Shane curse under his breath and then he revved up the car, threw it into reverse and then took off. After some more encounters with a few more groups, they were out on the open road.

After about an hour later, Carl got up the courage to ask where they were going. His mum looked at Shane and then Shane explained that they were all going to Atlanta, where they should be safe, but the car become very quiet when Carl asked about his dad.

Shane told Carl that he was sorry, but his dad hadn't made it. That by the time he had gotten to the hospital, it was already overrun by the sick and there was nothing that he could do.

They all sat in the quiet as Shane drove along the highway. That was until they came across a traffic jam. Pulling up, Shane climbed out to find out what was happening. Lori and Carl also climbed out to stretch their legs. As they stood there watching out for Shane's return, another car pulled up. The man who was driving climbed out, swearing.

Carl noticed a woman sitting in the front seat, he also noticed, that she looked scared. Behind her, Carl could see a little girl who would have been about his age. She had a sweet face and a bob-style haircut.

Carl didn't know it yet, but this girl was going to become his best friend and down the road, she was going to mean a lot more to him than his own life did.

That this girl whom Carl suddenly had the urge to protect, was going to be his destiny.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	2. Enter, Sophia Peletier

**Chapter 2: Enter, Sophia Peletier. **

Carol Peletier flinched as her husband's hand swang towards her. She had hoped that Ed would have changed once he had found she was pregnant, but instead, he had seemed to have gotten worst.

Carol lay on the floor. A little bit of blood trickled down from her cut lip. Once again, Carol clutched her stomach as a wave of labour pains washed over her. And once again, she begged Ed to take her to the hospital and to her surprise, this time he complied. Maybe, when their child is born, the violence will stop.

Ed pulled the car up, just outside the hospital. Carol climbed out, closing the door behind her and before she got the chance to ask about him picking her up, Ed had already driven off. She struggled through the hospital door, only to fall face first onto the floor. The next thing she knew, she was on a gurney being raced down the hall to the labour ward.

Carol spent the next twenty four hours in labour before she gave birth. Smiling, Carol couldn't believe she had made such a beautiful, gentle little creature. But the smile disappeared when she was informed that the child was a little girl. Dread and fear overtook her at the thought of what Ed will do when he found out that they had a daughter, not a son.

A day after the baby was born, Ed was there demanding Carol to come home and just like the obedient slave she was, Carol packed herself and the baby up and followed Ed out of the hospital.

Carol was right, Ed went off his head when he found out the baby was a girl. Although, she was surprised that he didn't lay a finger on her, instead, all he did was scream and tell her how useless she was for not giving him a son. But fear gripped her heart, as she watched Ed moved towards the baby when she let out a cry.

She held her breath as he stood there and watched the small child cry. Carol was a little surprised when she saw his face softened a little, before he turned back to face her. He asked if she had named the child and when Carol said no, Ed said fine, that she, the child, will be called Sophia. Carol agreed, happy that Ed wasn't going to hurt them, at least at the moment. But then he continued and informed her that he wanted nothing to do with the child. With that he walked way demanding his dinner.

The first few years were good. Ed hardly raised his voice, let alone his fist and Carol made sure his meals and everything else Ed wanted were done exactly as he wanted. And with the little spare time she had, she spent it with Sophia.

As the years past, Ed's behaviour started to return to his old ways. But no matter what happened Carol tried to protect Sophia from her father and his anger.

When Sophia was old enough to go to school, Carol had to find a way to get the extra money without Ed knowing. So while Ed was at work, Carol found herself a part time job and it worked out well, that was until Sophia was ten and Ed walked in to the shop she was working in.

As soon as he saw her, Ed lost it and proceeded to first give Carol a beating and then drag her out of the shop. A few people tried to help her and they paid the price of having Ed turn his anger on them.

As they drove, Ed demanded to know what the hell she thought she was doing. When Carol explained that she needed the money to send Sophia to school, Ed slammed on the brakes. He then demanded to know where Sophia was. As soon as Carol told him, Ed drove to the school.

Carol sat in the car. She was too afraid of Ed to try and stop him when he went into the school. She knew he was going to hurt her. Carol knew that the police would be called and that in the end, nothing would happen, nothing ever did and nothing would change.

Carol cringed as she listened as Sophia screamed as her father dragged her from the school and she listened as the screams mixed with the sirens from the police cars. She watched as the police arrested Ed and took him away in the police car. It was only then that she felt it was safe enough to get out of the car and walk over to her crying child.

Sophia looked at her mother. Here was the woman who had protected her all this time from her father. Sophia wasn't stupid, she had heard the fights at night and she had seen the bruises on her mother's arms and face. But she just couldn't work out why this time, her mother didn't protect her. Why did she allow him to barge into her school and hurt her and her friends?

But Sophia learnt very quickly that one, she wasn't going to get any answers to her questions and two, if she asked questions, she was going to be punished. You see, Ed was only in jail for two days and when he got out, he started to take his anger out on both of them.

The first thing he did was have Carol take Sophia out of school and then cut her long hair short. Carol tried her best to make sure it was her that Ed took his temper out on, but occasionally, Sophia would slip up and nothing her mother did could help her.

Sophia would cry herself to sleep and dream of a knight in shining armour coming to her rescue. What Sophia wasn't expecting, was that in the near future, she would meet her knight and he would be her own age.

Just after her twelfth birthday, Sophia heard on the radio that there had been an outbreak of a rare disease and that everyone should stay indoors. As the days went by, her father's temper got worse and finally he decided that they were all going to the CDC in Atlanta.

Carol and Sophia watched as he packed the car up with food and water and by nightfall, they were ready to leave. As they climbed in the car, one of the neighbours walked up. Sophia could see that he was ill. This meant he was sick and they were all warned to avoid the sick and even though her dad hurt her often, she hoped he would be ok.

She watched as her dad climbed in and shut and locked his door. Carol followed suit and so did Sophia. She was scared, but she wasn't sure why. That was, until the neighbour started to attack the car. Sophia couldn't help but scream, but stopped out of shock, as her father ran the man down with the car.

It took them two days to get to Atlanta and even then they hadn't actually reached the city. Just on the outskirts, there was a traffic jam and her father had to pull up behind another car. She could hear her dad swear as he climbed out in order to see what was going on.

As she sat there, Sophia could feel someone's eyes on her. Looking through the windshield, Sophia saw a boy about her age looking at her. In that moment, she felt a connection to him. Could this pale looking boy that is watching her, be her knight in shining armour? Whatever it was, for the first time in her life, Sophia felt safe.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	3. Children of Destiny Meet

**Chapter 3:**** Children of Destiny Meet**

Carl sat in the car watching as Shane headed off down the road, leaving his mother standing beside the car. They watched as Shane stopped and asked people if they knew what was going on and evidently getting no answer he continued on. Carl then watched as Lori turned around to look at the man that had just climbed out of the car behind them. He also heard the string of swear words coming from the man.

The man was slightly overweight, with a very short haircut. He was wearing tan coloured pants, T-shirt and jacket. Carl saw the woman and girl flinch as the man swore again.

Sophia eyed her mum as her dad climbed out of the car. She was worried; they couldn't go forward and now that a car had parked behind them, they couldn't go back either. She watched as the woman in the car in front of them, give her dad the once over and looked into the car. From where she was sitting, she could see that the woman was from a well off family.

Sophia jumped a little when she heard her father bark at the woman, asking her what was she looking at.

Carl watched as his mother stuttered out an apology and tried to play it down by saying that she was just looking at everyone else that was there. He then listened as she introduced herself and holding out her hand in a sign of friendship.

Sophia's dad just brushed the woman and her held out hand off and asked if she knew what the hold up was.

Both children sat there watching and listening as the two adults exchanged a few more words before returning their attention back to their own vehicles.

Turning around, Ed stuck his head into the car. Carl, who was kneeling on the back seat, watched as the man said something to the woman. Fear flicked in her eyes and then the woman climbed out and went to the back of the car and got some food out. Carl couldn't help but wish that his mother had thought about bringing some food and water with them as well.

Sophia jumped a little as her dad poked his head through the window and ordered her mum to get him some food and water. When her mum climbed out of the car and her dad stood up, Sophia let out a sigh of relief and she went back watching the boy in the other car.

As Carl watched the girl and her family, he got the urge to go over and introduce himself to her. He could see the strange girl was looking back at him, but at the same time she kept an eye on her father. But both Carl and Sophia jumped when the man put his hand through the window and grabbed her by the shoulder. With his heart beating fast, Carl tuned around and faced the front of the car.

Through the windscreen Carl could see that Shane was returning, so he climbed out and stood next to his mother and together they watched as Shane made his way back, stopping to pass on the information he had found out. As Shane reached them, so did Ed.

Carl turned to look at the man as he questioned Shane about what he had found out and Carl watched as Shane gave this man a look over and from the look on Shane's face, he didn't like what he had found.

Shane didn't say anything, but explained that the army had a road block set up and they were checking all the cars and removing anyone who looks ill, before they would let anyone through. He then explained that they could be here for hours.

Sophia sat in the car as her mum and dad spoke to the man and woman from the front car. Her dad didn't look happy, but she wasn't game enough to get out the car to see what was happening.

Carl listened as this very loud man went on about how the army was most likely only letting those they wanted through. Then, surprising everyone including Ed, Carol added that maybe they were just making sure that the infection didn't get through for all of their safety. Carl could hear that her voice was quiet and not full of much confidence. She was also watching the man with her the whole time.

Carl, and from the car Sophia, watched as the man turned towards the women. Everyone watched as Carol flinched and took a step back. The man just stared at her and then he stormed back to his car. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, the woman looked at Shane and Lori and as she smiled a scared smile and then she spoke to them.

Apologising, she gave a poor excuse for the man and explained that his name was Ed and that he was her husband. She then went on and introduced herself as Carol and that the little girl in the car was her daughter Sophia.

Carl watched as his mum wasn't too sure what to say, but she started by introducing them to her. His mum explained that Shane wasn't her husband, but a friend and before she could say anything else, Ed, called out, telling Carol to stop talking and get back to the car. Carol apologised and without another word just walked back to the car.

Sophia watched as her dad walked back from the group of people he was talking to. He looked pissed, but Sophia hoped that with so many people around, her dad wouldn't take his anger out on her or her mum. She watched as her mum stood there talking a little while longer before her dad called her back to the car and her mum obeyed.

They had been there for about two hours and the heat was starting to get to everyone. A couple of times a soldier or two walked past and just about everyone was out of their cars, trying to cool down. Carl watched as Ed drank down another bottle of water, whereas Carol and Sophia were still sharing the same bottle they had started about an hour and a half ago.

"Mum, I'm hungry and do we have anything to drink?" Carl asked as he leaned into Lori's side.

"I know, Carl, I'm hungry, too," she replied stroking his hair.

Suddenly Carol stood up and said that they had some water they could share and she headed towards the back of her car. But as she passed Ed, he stopped her.

Sophia listened as her dad questioned her mum about her actions and then told her that they didn't have enough to share with anyone. Sophia's mum pretended to look in the back of the car and then she apologised telling the boy's mother that they must have left them behind. The woman told her mum not to worry about it, giving them an understanding smile.

Carl was now able to have a closer look at the girl. She was skinny and somehow he had a feeling she was too skinny for her age. She also stood a little bit taller than him. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Carl also took this moment to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Carl."

"I'm Sophia. You have a nice mum and dad." Sophia said as she too gave Carl a better look over. She could see that Carl was a little shorter than her and he seemed to look a little pale. Otherwise, he looked a lot like the boys that were at the school she use to go to.

"Shane isn't my dad. My dad, he's…he is dead."

"He was infected?"

"No, he was shot before all of this started. He was a deputy sheriff."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sophia said looking down at her feet. "Well, you have a nice mum."

"Thank you."

"Sorry about my dad. He doesn't trust people."

"I see, anyway…" Whatever Carl was going to say was forgotten as they stopped and watched helicopters fly overhead and towards the city.

"See," both children heard Sophia's dad say to Shane. "They're only letting in the so called important people."

Then in horror, they watched as the helicopters started to drop bombs onto the city and the skyline became alive with balls of fire.

"Oh, my God, Shane, what's happening?" Carl heard his mother gasp as they watched another bomb fall from the sky.

Unnoticed by the adults, Carl and Sophia stood there watching, holding each other's hands.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	4. Through the Forest

**Chapter 4:**** Through the Forest.**

Everyone was out of their cars and watching the city which they had thought was safe, burn. Sophia tried to block out her dad's words. Whereas, Carl listened hard as his mum kept asking Shane what was happening and where were they going to go now.

Carl watched as Shane just shook his head as he looked around. Carl could see something had caught Shane's eye. As Shane walked towards the car, he spoke to his mum.

"Lori, I think we better move."

"What…" Lori was about to protest, that was until she to saw what Shane had seen. After telling Shane he might be right, she turned to Carl. "Carl, grab your bag, we're going for a walk."

"But, Mum…"

"Just do it, Carl." Lori snapped at him, as she and Shane walked back to the car. Grabbing their backpacks, Shane handed Carl his and as they passed Ed and Carol, Shane paused for a second. Carl listened as Shane suggested to Ed that they should get out of there as well.

Sophia watched as Carl, his mum and their friend Shane walked off, disappearing into the nearby trees. She then looked up at her mum, who was watching her dad. Ed on the other hand was looking around and it didn't take him long to see the soldiers walking along the tree line, guns at the ready.

Ed then nudged Carol in the shoulder, and indicated to the car. Carol walked back with Sophia and once there, Carol packed a few backpacks with some food and water. After they re-joined Sophia's dad, they followed him into the trees where they had seen Carl and his group disappear.

The two families had only been walking for about fifteen minutes when they heard the gun shots. All of the adults knew what it meant and tried to hide it from the kids. After about an hour of walking, Shane, Lori and Carl walked out from the trees, to find themselves at the edge of an old quarry. Along with Shane, Carl scanned the edge of the body of water and on the far side Carl could see what looked like a camp ground.

Just as Shane was about to lead them towards the camp ground, Sophia and her parent's came stumbling out of the tree line. Carol, who was over loaded by the bags she was carrying, lost her footing and started to fall forward. Shane reached out and steadied her, but she had dropped the bags in her hands. As they watched them rolled down the hill, Ed let them all know how he felt about it.

Sophia flinched and Lori had pulled Carl behind her, just as Ed started to yell at Carol. Ed had also raised his hand to strike Carol and it was this action that caused Shane to raise his gun. As soon as Ed saw this, he quickly changed his target.

"How dare you point a gun at me?"

"As a deputy sheriff, I often pointed my gun a bastards like you. You should be more grateful that your wife is alive than worrying about losing a bit of water."

Sophia held her breath. She knew her dad didn't like anyone talking back to him.

"How I treat them is my business and nobody else's, do you understand?" Ed said looking at Carol and Sophia.

"I understand men like you. You think you're so big, beating up woman, children and those who are weaker then you. But the truth is, you're gutless, just a big bully. If I ever see you raise your hand to your wife or daughter again, you will have to deal with me. Do you understand me?" Carl watched in awe as Shane put this man in his place, something he was sure that his dad wouldn't have been able to do.

Sophia watched her dad weigh his chances of taking Shane on and to her relief, he realised that he didn't have a chance. Instead, her dad had decided that having Shane and his group on his side would benefit him more at that moment.

Ed lowered his head. "Sorry, it's just, well, with everything going on and the worry for my family…I guess I just lost it. As for not carrying anything, I can't, I have a bad back." It had never amazed Sophia at how easily her dad lied.

Carl could see Shane was thinking about what Sophia's dad had said. Somehow he knew Ed was lying, but he trusted Shane and he would trust Shane's decision about Ed. But he also swears that he wouldn't let Ed hurt Sophia again. In fact, he would protect her against this new world that they were now living in.

Everyone watched as Shane lowered his gun and informed Ed that they needed to get along if they were going to survive in this new world. Shane then tilted his head towards an area across the quarry and mentioned the camp they had seen.

Ed looked where Shane had indicated. Squinting, he could just make out what looked like the camp Shane was talking about.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ed said. "But, we better get going, it's getting late."

Shane also looked around at the sky. He, too, noted that time was getting away from them. He also knew it was going to be slow going.

By the time the adult had finished talking; Carl had already walked over to Sophia and taken two of the backpacks she was carrying. Lori had also seen this and went to take a bag from Carol, but Shane was there first. He then headed off in the direction which looked like it had the easiest path.

Shane led the way with Carol and Lori following close behind. Carl and Sophia followed not too far behind that, and taking up the rear was Ed, who was watching all that was happing in front of him.

They had walked for about half an hour, before they came across a lone tent in a clearing. Shane held up his hand for everyone to stop. Waving Ed over, Shane handed him a knife and waved to him go around to the other side of the opening of the tent. Ed just nodded and did what he was told. Shane then nodded to Lori.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Can you help us?" Lori called out.

Shane and Ed tensed when there was movement in the tent. Steadying themselves, they watched as a man walked out of the tent. Lori wrapped her hand across her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The man's face was just about eaten off. One of his eyeballs was hanging down his face and the other was missing.

The look on Lori's, Carol's and the kids face told Shane that this was one of the dead that had risen. Taking the knife, he stabbed the dead through the head, but he didn't see the other coming out of the tent behind him. As he turned around the dead female lunged at him, but Ed was quick enough to plunge his knife into her head. He just stood there and watched her fall to the ground. Shane walked over and pulled the knife out and wiped it clean on the ground. He then handed it back to Ed, who at first was hesitant to take it, but in the end did, smiling.

"Are you ok, Shane?"

"I'm fine, Lori, thanks to Ed here." Sophia was surprised at her father's behaviour and the fact that he had just saved a man who had just stood up to him. "Now, let's have a look at what they had." And with that Shane made a move towards the tent.

But Lori stopped him, as they were talking about whether or not they should take what was in the tent. Carl made his way into the tent. He quickly turned around when he heard a noise behind him, but smiled when he found out it was just Sophia.

The kids went through the stuff; they found food, water and weapons stashed in the corner. Carl could also see that there was a lot more stuff then two people needed. As they heard the adults finish their conversation, Carl and Sophia gathered up as much as they could carry and left the tent, just as Shane turned around to face the tent.

After placing all of the stuff they had on the ground, Carl turned around to head back in, before Shane grabbed his arm. Looking up at him, Carl could see the anger in his eyes.

"Carl, you shouldn't have done that."

"But they have lots of food and weapons in there," Carl said not understanding why Shane was angry with him.

"I don't care. You stay with your mother and Ed and I will get the rest of the stuff, understand?"

"Yes, Shane," Carl said as he moved over to his mother's side. Sophia did the same with Carol.

They watched as it took Shane and Ed a few minutes to clean out the tent and then pack it all up. Shane looked around and noticed how dark it was.

"We're going to have to camp here tonight."

"But there isn't enough room in there for us all," Ed said pointing at the tent behind them.

"There's another one here. Which one do you want?"

"We'll take the one that is already up. I don't know how to put a tent up," Ed said eyeing off the unmade tent.

"Ok, I'll show you how to pull it down in the morning. Come on, Carl, give me a hand to put up the tent."

"Ok," and with that they set up the tent they were going to share for the night.

While they were doing that Sophia, Carol and Lori organised something to eat. Ed just stood around watching. After eating they all headed off to bed.

After all tomorrow will bring a new adventure.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	5. Daryl Dixon

**Chapter 5:**** Daryl Dixon**

Carl was the first to awake the next morning. Being very careful not to wake Shane or his mother, Carl sneaked out of the tent. It was still dark, but off to one side he could see the sun just starting to rise. Making his way past the other tent, Carl found a tree to relieve himself.

By the time he headed back, the sun was filtering through the leaves. As Carl passed the two walkers that Shane and the little girl's dad had killed, he stopped to have a look. It looked to him as there was nothing wrong with them, that was, until he had and even closer look.

The woman's clothes were all torn and her shoulder looked like someone had tried to eat it. But the man, on the other hand, had half of his face chewed off. Just as Carl reached down to touch the bodies he was startled by a voice from behind him.

"Don't touch it."

Carl turned around to find Sophia standing a little way off watching him.

"Oh, it's you, Sophia…right? What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to…" Sophia broke off her words as a blush crossed her face. "I mean, I need to relieve myself."

"Oh, you want me to go with you?"

"Yes, please. I don't know where to go."

"Well…I just went over there, so…I'll take you over here." Carl pointed at the different spot.

"Ok," Sophia replied with a small smile on her face. She hadn't smiled for a while, not since that day her dad had dragged her from school.

The two children walked a little way from the tents and as Sophia went behind a bush, Carl stood looking the other way.

Sophia, every so often looked around the bush, just to make sure this boy hadn't walked off and left her. She wasn't too sure of this boy, Carl. She didn't know why, but there was something, that…she wasn't sure what it was, but there was something that was pulling her to him and for some reason, she felt safe with him.

On the other side of the bush, Carl stood quietly thinking similar thoughts. He didn't know why, but the moment he saw Sophia he had this over whelming feeling that he needed to protect her. Not just from whatever was happening in the world right now, but from her dad as well.

Hearing a sound behind him, Carl turned expecting to see Sophia coming from behind the bush, but instead it was a man. Not knowing if he was infected or not, Carl started to back away, only to back into Sophia, which sent both children flying to the ground.

Sophia let out a scream as Carl tried to get them both to their feet. By the time they were both up and running, Shane had appeared and they both hide behind him. Shane stood there, pointing his gun at the man in front of him and the man stood there pointing a crossbow at Shane.

They were both a little shock, as they listened to Shane as he started to talk to the man.

"Stay where you are and don't move. Who are you?"

The man didn't say anything, instead, he just stood there giving each one of them the once over.

"I said who are you and what do you want?" Shane said a bit of anger showing in his voice.

He didn't know if this man was a danger to them. He didn't know if he had been infected or had been bitten. But Shane wasn't going to take the chance, if the man didn't answer him this time.

"I…" Shane didn't get to finish his question, as the man had decided to talk.

"Duck!" was all he said, but it was enough for Shane as he dropped to the ground, pulling Carl and Sophia with him.

The strange man fired his crossbow and when they looked where it had gone, they found an infected lying on the ground with the arrow straight through the head. They then watched as the man just walked over and retrieved his arrow.

When he turned around Shane, Carl and Sophia had stood back up. Again he eyed them off and after about a minute he must have decided that they were no threat to him.

"You shouldn't let them wander about by themselves. It's too dangerous," he said pointing at Carl and Sophia.

"I know," Shane replied looking at the two children beside him, looking back up he continued. "I'm Shane Walsh and this is Carl and Sophia, and you are?" Shane asked holding out his hand.

The man looked at Shane's hand with disgust, before he started to continue to talk.

"Name's Daryl, Daryl Dixon. What are you doing up here?"

"We were on our way to Atlanta. That was, before the army bombed it yesterday. We took off when I saw the army was starting to surround the cars and we ended up here, and you?"

"I'm camping by the quarry with a group of people. They had escaped from the city and ended up there. You might be safer down there with us, than up here."

"We saw the camp when we came across the quarry. We were heading that way, but it had gotten dark, we decided to camp here and continued on down there today."

"If you pack up now, I'll show you the way."

"Thank you…"

"Daryl."

"Daryl, we're camped over here." Shane finished off heading in the direction of the tents.

As they entered the clearing, Carl and Sophia watched in amazement as Daryl, in one smooth move, raised his crossbow, aiming it at their parents.

"Wait," Shane said stepping in front of the crossbow. "They're with us."

Daryl looked at the new people and once he had decided that they were safe, he lowered his crossbow, but did not relax. Once Shane was sure that Daryl wasn't going to shoot anyone, he turned to face the other three adults, only to find that Carl and Sophia were in their mother's arms.

"Daryl, this is Lori, Carl and Ed. Guys, this is Daryl and he is going to lead us to the camp we saw yesterday."

"You should be more careful with that thing," Lori said angered at having the crossbow pointed at her.

"You should get packing, so we can go," was all that Daryl replied.

Before Lori could answer back, Shane was by her side, whispering something in her ear. Giving Daryl a dirty look, Lori just turned around and went into the tent. She then called out to Carl.

"Carl, come and help me pack please?"

"Yes, mum," Carl replied before disappearing into the tent.

Carol and Sophia had followed suit, which left the three men standing outside watching. After about an hour later, they were following this young, quiet man through the trees. Shane just hopes he hadn't made a mistake in doing so. That is why his gun never left his hand.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	6. At the Quarry

**Chapter 6:**** At the Quarry**

They followed this man called Daryl along unseen paths, until they came out into a clearing near the water in the quarry. Looking around, Carl could see that there were a great deal of people there and they were from many different cultures.

Looking over at Sophia, Carl could see that she was scared as she, too, scanned the area before them. What she was scared of, Carl didn't know. But he had a feeling that it might have something to do with her father, as she kept looking at him and then back at the strangers.

Sophia wasn't sure about this place. So many people, the type her father didn't like and he had never held back how he felt about them. Squeezing her mother's hand Sophia watched as another man approached from the tree line nearby.

"Daryl, what have you there?" Everyone jumped as this newcomer barked at the young men that had led them there.

"Survivors, Merle. Found them a little while back in the trees."

The newcomer, Merle, gave them a look over, his face in a snarl. After he had finished, Merle grabbed Daryl's arm very roughly and dragged him off to the side.

Carl could see how Sophia and her mother flinched at the sudden movement of Merle, as if it was them he was grabbing at. Carl then watched as the two strangers talked in what looked like a heated argument.

As he watched, Carl took in what the two looked like. They were wearing similar clothing and Daryl was definitely younger and smaller then Merle. But they also looked too similar not to be related to each other and since they were close to the same age, Carl guessed that they were more likely to be brothers than cousins.

As the argument wore on and their voices got louder, Sophia's grasp tightened around her mother's arm. She was just waiting for the blow Merle was going to give Daryl. She had seen it too many times with her dad, not to know the warning signs by now and just as she was expecting, Daryl was flat on his back before anyone could say anything. Just as Merle turned his attention towards the group, another group from the quarry joined them.

"Merle Dixon, what the hell is going on here?"

Merle turned around to see the group of four men approaching.

"Nothing. My brother just found more people to eat what little food we have."

"Merle…" the oldest man in the group said. "I've told you, everyone is welcome here. Now you pick up Daryl and why don't you two go and get something to eat."

Merle looked at the two groups and watched as the ones from the quarry raise their guns slightly.

"Fine. Come on, Daryl," Merle said walking off.

Carl walked over to help Daryl up, only to have his offer shot down in a snarl as Daryl righted himself and took off after Merle.

"Sorry about that," Carl and Sophia heard the older man say. "The Dixon boys don't get along with other people very well, not even with each other."

Carl and Sophia stood to one side and listened as the adults introduced themselves.

"I'm Dale Horvath and this is Morales, Jim and Theodore Douglas, but he prefers to be called T-Dog. The two men who just left us are Merle and Daryl Dixon, they're brothers. You're welcome to stay with us if you want."

"Thank you, I'm Shawn Walsh, this is Lori Grimes and her son Carl and this is Ed and Carol…"

"Peletier," Carol supplied.

"Sorry…This is Ed and Carol Peletier and their daughter Sophia. We don't know if we will be staying, but somewhere to get our bearings would be great, even if it is only for a couple of days."

"Well, whether it's a day or you stay perpetually, that's up to you. But for now come and meet everyone else."

"Thank you, we will."

"So where did you come from and where were you heading?" Morales asked.

"Lori and I are from King County, Georgia. We were heading for Atlanta, but that is out now."

"The city is overrun by the dead. Why did you want to go there?"

"We were told it was a safe place, but the road was blocked by the army and some helicopters just few over and bombed the city. I saw army personnel sneaking up the tree line and we all bolted. After we left we heard gunfire and well…" Shane pauses and looked over at Carl and Sophia. "Well, we know what that means."

"Yes, we do. We're just lucky the army hasn't found us yet, and here we are," Dale said as they reached the main camp. "Right, over there is the Dixon brother's tent, best to avoid going over there. Then there's Morales' tent…"

"I have my wife and daughter with me."

"You have meet Jim and T-Dog. I live in the RV. Over there is Jacqui and on the RV keeping watch are sisters Amy and Andrea. The others are out looking for food or any weapons they can find, so you will meet them later. Just find somewhere to put up your tents and when we have dinner and everyone else is here, you will meet them."

"Thank you for this, Mr. Horvath, we do appreciate it." Shane said as he scanned for a good place to set up their tent.

"You're welcome and its Dale, there doesn't seem the need to be formal anymore. Well, I'll see you later," Dale said as he walked away.

It took Shane and Carl about half an hour to put up both their and Sophia's tent's and when they had finished, Carl walked over to Sophia, who was sitting under a tree in the shade.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what, Carl?"

"This place?"

"Dad says it's too open, too easy for an attack to happen."

"I think it's great. Sophia…"

"Yes, Carl."

"I…I don't like your dad very much."

"That's ok, I don't like him very much either, but he's my dad and well, I still love him."

"Does he hurt you?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Because, I don't like it and I want to protect you from him. Is that ok with you?"

"I'd love it, but dad would hurt you, too, and that wouldn't be fair. So no, don't protect me." Just then Ed called Sophia's name. "I've got to go, but thank you anyway," Sophia said as she got up and headed off towards her new home.

Carl just watched her go, a feeling that Sophia might be, just might be, a lot stronger than she seemed.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	7. Shane is in Charge

**Chapter 7:**** Shane is in Charge**.

The first couple of days at the quarry were exciting for Carl and Sophia. They had taken the time to get to know all the other people there, including an Asian boy called Glenn. Although they were all living together, a lot of the group just kept to themselves. Yes, they took their shifts to keep watch and to cook the meals and such, but they didn't socialise with the others.

It turned out that Dale was the first one at the quarry. He had been camping there when the whole mess had started and as the people moved in, he had sort of become the man they went to when they needed to talk. On the second day, Carl was passing by the RV to get some water for Lori, when he overheard Dale and Shane talking.

"Dale, this group needs some sort of leadership."

"Yes, but who would be best? I'm too old, the Dixon brothers are too racist and well, well the rest just keep to themselves because they don't trust the others."

"If this group is attacked either by the dead or by the armed forces, we don't stand a chance."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, Shane, you? What did you do before the end of the world?"

"I was a deputy sheriff."

"Well then…you would be the better leader. You have the training and the ability to put your personal feelings aside."

"Yes…I do have the training, but I've just arrived. Why would they accept me to just walk in here and take over?"

"Because, as you said, these people need a leader and you have my backing."

Carl stood behind the bush watching Shane walk back and forth, shaking his head. He knew Shane was thinking about what Dale had said and was weighing up the problems that could come from this. He also knew that Shane had made a decision as he had stopped moving and looked back at Dale.

"Ok, I'll do it. How do we go about it?"

"Well, we could…"

"Carl! Where are you?" Lori's voice broke over Dale's and Carl didn't hear what he had said. Instead Carl bolted to get the water Lori wanted.

On his way back, Carl noticed that Shane and Dale had moved away from the RV and he couldn't see where they went. Shaking his head Carl just took the water to his mum.

"Carl, there you are," Lori said as she let out a sigh of relief. "I told you to just go and get the water and come straight back. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, mum, I overheard Shane and Dale talking and…"

"Carl…you were eavesdropping. What have I told you about that?"

"Mum…"

"Get in our tent and don't you dare come out until I tell you, you can. Now move it, young man."

"Yes, mum," Carl said as he walked, head hung down, into the tent he and his mother were sharing. Shane had been given another tent to sleep in, so Carl sat down on his sleeping bag and thought about what he had overheard.

Meanwhile, Sophia and Carol were down at the water's edge washing some cloths. Standing not too far away was Ed, watching them. He was always watching them. Unless Sophia was with him and Carol, she wasn't allowed to go out of sight of the tent, even when she was talking to Carl.

Sophia couldn't understand why her dad kept such a close eye on her. Was it because he cared for her and wanted to keep her safe? She doubted it. Was it fear of losing her? Again, her answer was no. All Sophia could think of was that he still wanted to keep control of her. To control who she talked to and where she went. But she was planning to sneak away one night and take her mother with her.

When they finished washing the cloths, they headed back up to the camp. As they approached they could hear some screaming. At first they thought the infected must have attacked, but as the voices reached them, they knew that Merle Dixon and Glenn were fighting again.

Sophia hid behind Carol as the swear words and racist comments came flying through the air and then Glenn's response, which was only a little nicer then Merle's. By the time they had reached the fight, Glen was being nursed by Lori and Shane was standing in front of Merle but looking back at Glenn, he then turned and faced Merle.

"So…Merle, you think you're so big, beating on a man half your size."

"He's only an Asian, so what?"

"He's only an Asian, what the hell has that to do with it? Glenn is still a human being."

"That depends on who you are talking to," Merle said as he took a step towards Glenn again.

And once again, Shane blocked his way. The rest of the survivors had by now surrounded the two men waiting to see what was going to happen. And what they were expecting to happen did. Before Shane could react, Merle was on him. Fists were flying and it looked like the newcomer was going to get the shit bashed out of him.

But Shane allowed his training to kick in and it didn't take too long before he had the upper hand. He had Merle down on the ground, but he controlled his punches, as he knew where to hit to make the most impact.

Ten minutes later it was all over. Merle was holding his stomach and arm, while Shane, although bloody, stood over him. It was time. If Shane was going to get these people to accept him as their leader, he needed to take action now. A few people started to wander off, but they stopped when Shane called out

"Before everyone leaves, I have something to say." After he had everyone's attention, Shane continued. "This," Shane said pointing at Merle, "can't keep going on. We don't know how long we are going to be here with each other. Right now we have little, if no protection or organization whatsoever. If we were attacked by the army or the infected, we have a very slim chance of winning."

"What do you suggest them?"

"We need a leader, someone who can organise us and keep the peace, someone who will stick up for the others. Merle here is just a big bully."

"But if the army finds us, won't they…"

"No they won't protect us. Before we came here, we were on the road. The army had roadblocks. We just got out of there before they started firing on the cars. We need to protect ourselves."

"Who would be the best to lead us, you?"

"Maybe! I used to be a deputy sheriff. But we could put it to a vote."

Sophia watched and listened as the group talked amongst themselves. She tried to see Carl, but couldn't find him anywhere. Her attention was pulled back to the surrounding group as Dale started to talk.

"I recommend Shane."

"I second him," Glenn suddenly spoke up. "After all, look at what he just did for me,"

The rest whispered to each other and then one by one, they all agreed for Shane to be their leader. Shane looked around at all the people looking at him. The plan had worked. He was now the leader and now there was work to do.

Carl stood at the opening of the tent. He could see and hear everything that had gone on and knew that Shane was now in charge. Somehow he wished his dad was there.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	8. Daryl to the Rescue!

**Author's Note:**** There is a reply to Moonlight1234's review at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Chapter 8:**** Daryl to the Rescue!**

Two days later Shane had the group more or less organised. The tents were set up in a circle around the water, except for the Dixon Brothers' who refused to join the group. Everyone was given jobs to do and also told they were to take turns on guard duty either from the top of the RV or ground patrol.

Even the Dixon brothers, who didn't mix very well the others, were given the job of gathering and hunting food, which kept them away from the group most of the day.

Glenn, who seemed to be able to get in and out of the city safely and quickly, was given the job of retrieving supplies they needed from the city.

And everyone did the best they could. There were only two members who didn't seem to pull their weight, Merle Dixon and Ed Peletier. Merle spent most of the days in the tent he and his brother shared, cursing at anyone who came anywhere near him. If the truth was to be told, the only reason he wasn't asked to move on, was because they needed his brother Daryl to get meat for the group.

As for Ed, well…his excuses changed every time someone asked him to do something and Carol always stepped in and did it for him, no matter how difficult it was. Again, he was only allowed to stay for the sake of Carol and Sophia.

Carl stood by Shane all the way, watching how he seemed to make people do what he wanted. He couldn't remember ever seeing his dad do this and it made him a little sad to think that his dad had seem so weak. But Shane had shown Carl that with a little bit of guts and a few people behind him, he could get anything done. Plus, with Shane's orders that all the kids still had to go to school, he got to know all the other kids and even Sophia was having fun.

Another thing Carl was surprised at was how smart Sophia was. Smart, but thanks to her dad, she was very shy and scared. But as the days wore on, the more Sophia came out of her shell and, and in turn, she was allowed to play with Carl longer. Everyone had noticed that wherever Carl was, so was Sophia.

If Carl was swimming, so was Sophia. If Carl was watching someone on watch, Sophia wasn't too far away. In fact, Sophia avoided her tent as much as she could. She did love her dad, really she did. But loving him, and actually wanting to be around him were two different things all together and Carol was just the same. But after a week, Sophia started to watch her mother walking on egg shells and she knew it was only a matter of time before her dad lost it again and her mother or both of them, paid the price.

Sophia even got to the point that she wished that a geek would just walk into the camp and eat him then her mum could find someone who would love and protect her, someone like Daryl Dixon.

Sophia had been watching the strange man that had found them in the woods. He was strong, yet she had seen him with a baby deer and he was gentle with it. He would be a good protector and provider. It was just…she didn't like his brother, Merle. Merle scared her, hell, he scared just about everyone, except for Shane. But Shane didn't seem afraid of anyone. So when the day Ed finely had enough of Carol and Sophia 'mixing' with the rest of the group, she was really surprised at the ones that didn't help them, but not surprised at all as to who did come to their rescue.

Sophia was sitting in Lori's history class when she heard the familiar sound of her mother's screaming. Not thinking, she was out of her seat and half way to her tent before anyone knew what was happening. By the time Lori, Carl and the other kids had arrived at the tent, Sophia was inside and a crowd had gathered outside, listening to what was happening, but not moving to try to stop it or even to help.

Carl couldn't believe that Sophia and her mother were inside the tent and no one was willing to help, not even the men that were standing there with guns in their hands. He figured that they were afraid that Ed could have a gun or something. Carl wanted to help. He really did, but he had promised Sophia he would never take her father on.

Shane was on patrol when he heard what was going on, so he got Glenn to take over for him and he made his way to Ed's tent. Once he got there he asked Lori what was happening, but he too seemed worried about entering the tent. So when Merle Dixon put his two bits in about the 'whore' deserving a good beating, Carl felt sick to the stomach and started to think that this was what everyone was thinking.

Off to the left, Carl saw Daryl returning from hunting just as Sophia let out another scream. Dropping the deer he was carrying, Daryl walked straight over to the group. Merle tried to stop him, but as another scream left the tent, Daryl snarled at Merle, who moved out of the way. Daryl simply walked past him and the rest and straight into the tent.

The yelling doubled in both what was being said and in it volume. But five minutes later, Ed flew out of the tent, falling flat on the ground, followed not long after by Daryl. Carl could see Sophia and Carol sitting on the floor. Carol had a black eye forming and he could see bruises on her arm. Sophia also had bruises and it looked like Ed had pulled at her hair, she also looked like a scared rat, ready to run at the smallest sound.

Anger built up within Carl. How someone could do this to another person, let alone their own family and from what the quiet hillbilly Daryl was saying at the moment, he agreed with what Carl was thinking.

"So you're a big man, huh. Beating up a small girl and hitting women." Daryl didn't wait for Ed to answer before continuing. "Well…if I ever catch you hitting them again, I will feed you to the Geek's, understand?"

Ed was too scared to speak, so he just nodded his head to say yes, but Daryl wasn't having any of that.

"Well…what is your answer? I can't hear your brain knocking around in your head."

"I, I, I said yes. I mean, I won't touch them again, I promise."

"Make sure you keep it." Daryl said before he turned his attention towards the rest of the group. "I can't believe you all stood around and listened to what this man, and I use the term 'man' loosely, was doing to his wife and child. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Daryl then walked up to Shane. Standing face to face he continued, "especially you."

Daryl then walked over to Merle, giving him a disapproving look and growl before walking back to the deer he had dropped, picked it up and headed back towards his tent to clean and cut it up for everyone to eat that night.

Carl just lowered his head. Daryl was right; they were all gutless, including him. He promised Sophia he would protect her and he failed by keeping another promise he had made her. But no more, it was time he started to grow up and it was Daryl he wanted to gown up to be like.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **

**Moonlight1234: Can you please do a Carl's POV from when he gets shot by Otis?**

**Me: Yes, there will be a scene when Carl gets shot by Otis. This is going to be a long story as I am following the TV show, but from Carl and Sophia's view. Since this story was a request from one of my readers, I am following a few things they had requested and the main two are, Sophia doesn't get turned and is in fact found and that Sophia and Carl end up with each other. Since I am doing the kids POV, I have the free range in the areas which weren't shown on the actual show, E.G. when Glenn and the rest were in the city and found Rick, during the winter months. I hope this satisfies your request.**


	9. Sophia Reflects

**Chapter 9:**** Sophia Reflects. **

Carl, me and a few other children sat on the hilltop overlooking the camp site. We were watching a group of adults that had gathered near the few cars that were there. I could see Shane, Dale, Glenn, T-dog, Andrea and her sister Amy and of all people, Merle Dixon.

They were packing some stuff into the van that Glenn used when he went into the city, but it was a lot more than he would normally take with him. I turned to look at Carl. If anyone knew what was happening, he would. So I asked him.

As soon as I asked, all the other kids were watching him and waiting for his answer. Carl just shrugged his shoulder and without looking away from the sight before him, told us that Shane had asked for volunteers to go into the city with Glenn and get a lot more supplies.

I was surprised at his answer. I knew that Shane was now in charge and that he had taken it on himself to hand out different jobs to the people. But to get Glenn to take others with him seemed…stupid. After all, Glenn had gotten in and out of the city without any trouble before, so why send others with him now, let alone Merle.

When I asked if they all were going, Carl looked at me and shook his head. He explained that Shane and Andrea's sister Amy weren't going and neither was Dale, but the rest were. He turned his head back to look at what they were doing.

One of the other kids in the group suddenly asked one of the questions that were foremost of my mind. Why, if Glenn normally gets in and out fine, why send the others? Carl shook his head again. He didn't know why Shane was sending the others, he could only guess that it had something to do with what they were going to get. Then Carl drew our attention back to the adults below us by stating that it looked like they were ready to leave. We all turned in time to watch as they climbed into the van and drove off.

Since there wasn't much else to do, the rest of the kids headed off for a swim leaving me and Carl alone. After the others were out of sight I turned sightly, since Carl had lain down, so I could see him a little bit better. Since the day that Daryl had come to the rescue of me and my mother, Carl had changed, not physically, but mentally and I think the only other one who had noticed was Daryl, not that he would say anything.

Carl had seemed…upset. Upset with me. Upset with everyone else in the camp and upset with himself. I understood why he was upset with the camp, they just stood outside the tent and listened to what dad was doing and did nothing to stop it, including Shane. What I didn't understand was why he was upset with me, let alone with himself. Was it because I had told him not to come to my rescue, not to take my dad on if he was hurting me? And if it was that, why was he upset with himself for doing what I had asked him to do? Or was that it because he had promised to protect me and I had stopped him simply by getting him to promise not to, if it was my dad who was hurting me.

But no matter what the reason was, Carl had changed. He had been taking chances by leaving the camp and at one time, he was asking the men in the camp to teach him how to fight and how to fire a gun. But when his mother found out, man did she go off and now…Carl isn't allowed out of her sight. In fact, she was watching us while we were watching the adults pack the van. I understand his want to be able to protect those he cared about, but he needed to remember that he was just a boy, a child, and we can't do the things we want to do. Carl sat up suddenly when his mother called. He apologised to me and then he was gone. I watched as Carl and Lori disappeared from sight. Letting out a sigh, I got up and wandered over to the last tent, but it was the nearest to the Dixon brother's tent.

I sat down in the shade, hoping that I could catch a glance of Daryl. I hadn't really seen much of him since that day, so I hadn't had the chance to thank him for what he did for mum and me. As I sat there, I could hear Dale talking to Amy. She was worried about her sister going into the city and Dale was trying to calm her. I understood her fear, there were so many here that could because everyone had lost someone close to them when this thing happened. So when you still had someone to care for and they wandered too far away, all you could do was hope that they would come back safely. Even for me, I didn't want anything to happen to my mum or dad, no matter what.

I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps beside me; it was Daryl. From a distance he was big, up close he was a giant and a little scary. He looked down at me and with a sneer he asked me what I was doing there. I apologised and explained that I wanted to thank him for helping me and my mum out the other day, but he just shrugged it off saying that it was nothing. I felt hurt that he didn't think much of it, but I thanked him anyway and then I walked away.

As I got back to the main part of the camp, there seemed to be a little excitement happening. Amy was on the CB radio trying to talk to someone. Turning around, she had disappointment and sadness on her face. Apparently, some man was on the radio saying that he was heading into the city, but Amy couldn't get through to him to warn him that it was too dangerous.

Shane had tried as well and failed. Then Lori started going on about putting signs on the highway warning people of the dangers and she had Shane got into a big fight. Lori stormed away and Carl went to follow only to have Shane tell him to stay there and he would go.

It was now that my mum had come and got me, so we could get lunch ready. I looked back at the radio and wondered if maybe the stranger on the radio just might run into Glen and the others and they will bring him back to camp, just like Daryl had done with us.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	10. Carl Reflects

**Chapter 10:**** Carl Reflects.**

I knew that Shane had called for volunteers to go with Glenn into the city and that T-Dog, Andrea and, of all people; Merle Dixon had stepped forward for the mission. So I sat myself on the hillside to watch as they got ready. What I wasn't expecting was Sophia and some other kids to join me. So we all sat there in the quiet, watching as the adults that were going, as well Shane and Dale packing the back of the van.

But the silence didn't last long before Sophia started to ask questions and without looking at them, and it was 'them' as I could feel the other kids eyes on me too, I tried to answer the questions the best I could. Even without looking at Sophia, I knew she was surprised at my answers, it was the way she drew in a breath that gave her away. But I guessed it was mainly the fact that Merle had volunteer that had shocked them the most.

When Sophia asked if they all were going I just looked at her. Shaking my head, I answered her no, and as I was telling them that Shane, Dale and Andrea's sister Amy were staying, I looked back to where they were just finishing up.

Then one of the other kids in the group suddenly asked me a question I really didn't know the answer to. Why, if Glenn normally gets in and out of the city fine on his own, then why was Shane sending the others? I just shook my head, how was I supposed to know why Shane was sending the others. All I could guess was that it had something to do with what they were getting. To stop all these questions, I drew their attention back to the adults below us by saying that it looked like they were ready to leave. It only took a second to get everyone's attention back there and off me.

After we watched them drive off, I laid down as the others took off to have a swim, which left me and Sophia alone. After about a minute, even with my eyes closed, I could feel her shifting her position to face me. Then I could feel her eyes on me. I could only guess she was trying to size me up. I had changed from the boy she had met on the side of the road and I guess…it worried her.

Mainly because the change wasn't physical, but mental and the biggest change started after I failed to protect her and her mother from Ed. I can't even call him her father, as I don't think he deserves that right. But the one person who did protect her was someone we never though would, Daryl, Daryl Dixon of all people. The rest, including Shane just stood around and let Ed do what he wanted to do; even I did.

It made me angry. Angry at the people we thought would help them. Angry at Shane, as I thought he was better than that. I'm angry at Sophia for making me promise never to take Ed on and I was angry at me for letting such a little promise stop me from keeping another promise I had made Sophia and that was to protect her.

Because of this I decided to change, to make myself stronger. We now lived in a world where, if you don't know how to protect the people you care about, you will lose them. So I started leaving the camp. I didn't go too far, just far enough that I felt uncomfortable. I then marked where I was and the next day I pushed myself to go a little bit further in. I even checked out a few of the 'Geeks' that were really dead. Shot through the head by what I guess was one of Daryl's bolts from his crossbow and that was how I got the idea to ask for someone to teach me to fight and or shoot a gun. But someone ratted me out to my mother and now she won't let me out of her sight. In fact, she is at the bottom of the hill calling me to come and help her. Sitting up, I apologised to Sophia and then I took off to my mum.

I am really surprised that she has time to watch me. After all, she is busy with the school and teaching us kids, which everyone keeps reminding me that that's what I am, or she and Shane are in his tent doing what adults do. Ewww…just the thought about it makes my stomach churn. I just wished that she had waited a bit longer before jumping into bed with Shane; after all it wasn't that long since my dad passed away.

As we walked towards our tents, I watch Sophia head over towards the Dixon brother's tent. I had noticed that she had been spending a lot of time over there. She keeps telling me she just wanted to thank Daryl for what he did for her and her mum, but I think it's because she feels safe being near him. A moment later I also noticed Dale and Amy, who was crying, heading in the same direction as Sophia. I guess Dale was trying to calm Amy about the fact that Andrea had gone to the city.

Just as mum and I sat down, static from the CD radio caught our attention. It was a man's voice and he was saying that he was heading into the city and asking if anyone could hear him. Amy jumped up and tried her best to get hold of him to warn him that the city was too dangerous and not to go there, but she couldn't get through. Disappointed, she just sat down, defeated at the thought of another lost soul that she couldn't help.

Shane had taken over, but by the time he did, the stranger was already out of range. Mum started going on about how we should've put warning signs up and Shane told her we didn't have time. Man that upset mum, she said we should make time and if not she would do it alone. Shane just told her no. So mum took off. I went to follow, but Shane told me he would go.

I felt someone walk up and that was when I noticed that Sophia was standing beside me. Carol had been looking for Sophia to help her make lunch, so they both left. I just sat there looking at the radio, willing the stranger to call again, but he never did. All I could hope for was that he could somehow come across Glenn and the others.

As I headed back to the tent mum and I shared, I had another look at the radio. I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling that I knew the voice and the man it was attached to. Shrugging my shoulders, I headed off hoping that mum would let me go for a swim. As I got closer I could see that mum and Shane were already there. They were still fighting and at one point I thought Shane was going to hit her, but instead he pulled my mum in close and kissed her. Now I know the rumours were/are true and I'm glad dad isn't still alive.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	11. Return of the Lost Ones

**Chapter 11:**** Return of the Lost Ones.**

Carl and Sophia were playing near the radio when the call come in, it had been Andrea and she was letting them know that she and the group were trapped on top of a building. Andrea was giving Amy some sisterly advice and Amy was crying her head off.

Everyone was standing around listening. They knew that those being trapped on the roof could only mean one thing, they weren't coming back. With the way this new world was going, death was now a fact of life. People lose people and there was nothing they could do about it.

But both Carl and Sophia knew that it wasn't because they had lost more people; people that they knew. No, it wasn't just that everyone was so quiet, so tense. It was because no one wanted to be the one to tell Daryl Dixon his brother Merle wasn't coming back. At least they had some time as Daryl had gone off hunting and said he wouldn't be back until the next day.

As the radio goes quiet, Amy collapses onto the ground in a crying heap, with Carol and Lori trying to comfort her. In fact, Lori and Carol spent the rest of the day with Amy, which allowed the kids to talk and play.

"Do you think they will be coming back?"

"I don't know, Sophia, but I'm sure Merle had something to do with whatever happened."

"Yeah, you're most likely right there, but I can't help feeling sorry for Daryl and Amy."

"Daryl's a good man, he's just…well…he always seemed to be under his brother's thumb. Maybe now that Merle is gone, Daryl might be a bit nicer to us and as for Amy, I don't think she going to be ok if Andrea doesn't come back."

"I know what you mean. Andrea seemed a lot stronger than Amy, but Amy is a lot nicer than Andrea."

"That's true," Carl laughed. "I'm going to miss Glenn though."

"Me too, he was so nice and patient with Daryl and Merle always calling him names. It's funny that he always went into the city on his own and nothing ever happened and this time…"

"I know what you mean; I wonder if they ran into that man on the radio?"

"Could have, Glenn said that they were stuck on a roof and it sounded like he said that they had someone else with them."

"Maybe he will be able to get them out?"

"My mum said we can only hope and pray that they come home safe."

"I hope so."

"Carl." Lori's voice came drifting over to the two children.

"I've got to go, see you later?"

"Yeah, I better go and see if mum needs a hand too. Bye!"

Carl watched as Sophia walked away, before turning around and heading off to find his mum as well.

Lori had left Amy sleeping when she realised she hadn't seen Carl for a while. After walking around the camp a bit and not finding him, Lori started calling him, so she was a little surprise when he walked up behind her.

"Were you calling me mum?"

"Carl!" Lori said as turned around, hand on her chest. "Where did you come from?"

"Sophia and I were sitting under the tree over there. Dale could see us."

"Ok, good. Have you seen Shane?"

"He was heading down towards the water last time I saw him."

"Thank you," as Lori started to walk away, Carl asked her a question.

"How's Amy?"

Lori turned around and gave Carl a sad smile.

"Not good, darling. You remember how you felt when we told you your dad had been shot and we didn't know if he was going to live or die?"

"Yes."

"Well…that's how Amy is feeling right now about Andrea. Do you understand?"

"I think so, but Andrea has a better chance of coming back than Dad did," Carl replied with the sound of sadness in his voice.

"Maybe Andrea will make it. Maybe they all will, but right now I need to find Shane, so please stay here and not go too far."

"Ok, mum." Carl watched as his mum walked away. He knew why she was looking for Shane and he didn't blame her; she needed someone. He just had wished that they had waited a little while longer after his dad's death.

About two hours later, Carl and Sophia were playing a game of tick-tack-toe when they heard the sound of a car alarm going off. It was far away, but it was getting closer to the camp. Suddenly a sleek black sports car came screaming into the camp. Everyone came running and those with guns pointed them at the intruder. But everyone was glad to see Glenn climb out of the car. He was holding his hands up, but the smile and the yelling coming from him, showed that he was happy, not scared.

Carl felt Sophia walk up next to him and they stood there watching as Shane and Dale tried to get through to Glenn to turn off the alarm. Once he knew what they wanted, he explained that he didn't know how to. But Shane knew; he popped the hood and pulled the cables off the battery. Then he started to yell at Glenn about how stupid he was, but Dale said he was sure they were ok, as the sound was bouncing off the hills too much to pinpoint where they were.

It was now that they asked about the others and what had happened. Glenn looked back down the road he had come along and said that the others shouldn't be too far behind. As he looked back around, he had a strange look on his face; it was at this point he said that they had left Merle behind.

Just as the van pulled up, Glenn explained that a stranger they had saved was the one that got them out of there alive. The rest poured out of the van and everyone watched as Amy hugged the hell out of Andrea and then ripped into her for being so stupid by going into the city. Then Shane turned back to Glenn and asked about the stranger again and Glenn only answered by calling out and telling the stranger to come forward and meet the rest of the group.

Glenn then turned back to Shane smiling.

"You know, you might know the stranger."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're both were in the same profession."

"Really?"

Just then the stranger walked around the back of the van and Shane's eyes opened as wide as they could.

"Rick!" was all he could say.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	12. Rick Deals With Daryl Dixon

**Chapter 12:**** Rick Deals With Daryl Dixon. **

"Dad!" Carl called out as he moved around his mother and ran to the man he thought he would never see again.

Carl watched as his dad dropped to his knees so he could wrap him up in his arms. Carl was planning on never letting his dad go again, not ever, and he didn't care that he was crying either. Suddenly, he felt his mother next to him. She too was crying and his dad and mum were kissing. Had Shane lied to her about his dad being dead, or did Shane really believe his dad had died? Whatever it was didn't matter anymore because his dad was back where he belonged, with them again.

Carl carefully looked around at the group of people who had gathered. At first, it was curiosity and concern, but as the sight before them sank in and they realise that it wasn't a geek attack, just a rare happy ending as separated members of one family had found each other, they relaxed and smiles formed on their faces.

Carl also smiled at this. That was until he looked at Shane, who had a mixture of shock, confusion and relief in his face. Carl looked up to his dad who had turned to greet Dale, only to see his mum give Shane a guilty look. Shane, in turn, looked devastated as the consequences of Rick's being alive began to sink in. But none the less, Shane walked up to Rick and shook his hand.

Sophia stood next to her mum and dad watching all that was happening. She watched as Amy first hugged and then started taking strips off Andrea for going and scaring her like that. She watched as a strange man wearing a sheriff's uniform walked around from the back of the van only to have Carl run to him calling out 'dad'. But hadn't Carl said his dad was dead or did they just think that he had died? She watched as Carl, Lori and the stranger hugged, crying and re-united with each other. Sophia couldn't help that if something had separated her dad for them, would they have been so glad to see him again. She doubted it, but she would never know until it had actually happened to her.

Then everyone was around the newcomer, welcoming him, thanking him for helping the others to get out of the city alive. Sophia looked around again at the ones that had just arrived, looking for a certain person, but he never appeared and then Dale asked about the one she was looking for.

"Glenn, where's Merle?"

Neither Carl nor Sophia had ever seen or heard so many adults suddenly go so quiet. The returning group just looked at one and another and then at Rick. Rick was doing the same thing, looking at them, he most have realised that something was wrong, so it was he who decided to answer the question.

"Merle is back in the city."

"Dead or…"

"When we were on the roof, he lost his temper. I didn't have but a choice but to handcuff him to the roof."

"When we got the chance to leave we left him there," Glenn added. "Rick didn't have a choice, Merle was going to get us all killed."

Guilt showed on all their faces, even Rick's, but for some reason it was worse on T-Dog's.

"I was given the keys to the handcuffs and…and I did go back to let him go, but I tripped and dropped the keys down a pipe of some sort. It's my fault Merle didn't come back with us," T-Dog said looking down at the ground.

Carl couldn't understand how such a big man could look as small as T-Dog looks right then. He looked back at his dad again when Rick started to speak.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who handcuffed him to the roof and that made me responsible for him not you, T-Dog. But I'm just curious, why is everyone concerned that Merle didn't come back with us?"

Before anyone could say anything, a voice boomed out from behind them.

"What you mean, Merle didn't come back with you?"

Rick turned around to come face to face with Daryl Dixon. Carl moved a little, in order to put himself between his dad and Daryl; after all, Daryl wouldn't hit or shoot his dad with him there would he? But instead his mother pulled Carl out of the way. In fact, everyone move slightly away from the two men.

Daryl stood there. In one hand he was holding a bunch of dead wild birds and over one shoulder was his crossbow, and over the other shoulder, he had a deer. Hanging off his belt was a knife and a gun. His boots, jeans and shirt with the cut off sleeves, were covered in blood and dirt. But it was his blue eyes that had everyone's attention, they were full of anger and he was eyeing Rick off.

"Merle went off his rocker and nearly got us all killed," Glenn shouted to get Daryl's attention his way.

"Then you most likely deserved it, chink. So where is Merle?"

"He's still in the city," Rick answered, "handcuffed to a roof there."

"What, you left him there?" Daryl had directed this at the others, not Rick. "Why?"

"I, I…went back to get him," T-Dog answered, "But I dropped the keys and we just didn't have time to get him out."

"You what…dropped the keys?" While saying this Daryl had grabbed his knife and started moving towards T-Dog. "I'll…"

Daryl paused when a gun touched his temple. Turning his head, he ended up looking down the gun, down the hand and arm that was holding it, to Rick.

"I suggest you calm down and back away. I'm sorry we left your brother behind, but he didn't give us a choice. If I hadn't handcuffed him, we all would be dead and we didn't have the time to try and restrain him in order to get us all out of there."

"But you left him there to be eaten or die and…"

"He's safe!" Everyone turned to look at T-Dog when he said this.

"What do you mean he's safe? You just said that he was handcuffed to the roof of a building," Daryl barked ignoring the gun pointed at him.

"When we left, I closed and chained the door shut. The stairway that leads up there is too small for more than one geek at a time. They wouldn't have been able to break it down."

"Where is it and what shop?"

"Why?" Glenn asked Daryl.

"Because, I'm going to get my brother back that's why."

Sophia let out the breath she was holding as they gave Daryl the information he wanted. The situation was settling down and Daryl was safe for now, since Carl's dad wasn't pointing his gun at him anymore. Then Rick said something that made everyone stop what they were doing, including Daryl.

"If you're going back for him, I'm going too."

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	13. And Four Head into Town

**Chapter 13:**** And Four Head into Town **

Sophia walked out of her tent in order to get her dad some water. As she passed the RV she noticed Carl sitting beside the wheels. He looked sad and stressed so she walked over to see if she could help him.

"Carl, are you ok?"

"No, my mum and dad are fighting again. It's just like it was before dad got shot. Mum will shout at him and dad just sits there and takes it."

"Sorry to hear that," Sophia said as she sat down beside him. "What are they fighting about?"

"The fact that dad's going back into the city with Daryl for Merle. Why, why does he need to go back for him? He just got back with us, so why is he leaving again?"

"He feels guilty I guess, about locking up Merle."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just that…I don't want him to go. I just got him back and…"

"It's ok, Carl," Sophia said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he will be back soon." Just then the sound of voices caught their attention. Walking over to the van that Glenn uses to go into town, they found Daryl and Rick packing the van and Lori still trying to talk Rick out of going.

"Rick, I don't want you to go," Lori said once again as she stood there with her hands on her hip. "Think about me and Carl."

"Lori, I need to do this," Rick said in his low raspy voice. "I handcuffed his brother to a roof top and left him there. I have to go back for him and…I need to go back for something I dropped as well."

"But…" Whatever Lori was going to say was lost as Glenn and T-Dog both walked up with a back pack on.

"What are you two doing?" Daryl growled at them.

"We're going too," Glenn answered.

"You don't need to that," Rick said as he watched them both walk past Daryl and put their bags into the van.

"We know, but I'm the one who dropped the keys, so I should go back," T-Dog explained.

"And I know my way around the city better than anyone else. You need me," Glenn added.

"We don't need no chink or black man's help. It's bad enough I have to take a copper with me," Daryl said as he went to throw their bags back out.

"We are going," Glenn said standing in between Daryl and the van.

"We could use extra hands and eyes," Rick said trying to defuse the tension.

Just then Shane and Dale walked over to join them.

"I don't think you should go either," Shane said. "We really need more hands here, rather than lose four of them because of one."

"That 'one', as you say, is my brother and I'm happy to go on my own."

"No one is going on their own, Daryl. Glenn and T-Dog can come too. Shane, I dropped a bag when I was attacked. It was full of guns and bullets."

"The gun's from the station?"

"Yes!"

"You're going to risk your life for Merle Dixon and a bag of guns? What about Carl and me?"

"I am thinking about you and Carl, Lori, but I have a responsibility to other people as well. Like this man and his son that helped me when I first got out of the hospital, I made them a promise and that promise is also in that bag. So I need to go!"

"But, what about your promise to me?"

"Lori…I'm sorry. Shane just…just look after them for me," Rick said as he turned back to the van. "We better get going before it gets too late."

Everyone stood there and watched as Daryl and T-Dog climbed into the back of the van and Glenn climbed into the front seat. Rick turned back to Lori and this is when Carl came out of the place he was hiding.

"Dad, be careful."

"I will, Carl," And with that he, too, climbed into the van and they drove off.

Sophia came over to Carl and placed a hand on his arm. Suddenly, Sophia remembered what she was supposed to have been doing. She apologised to Carl and headed off to get her dad his water.

"So, Carl, do you want to learn how to catch frogs?" Shane asked trying to cheer Carl up.

"He hasn't time, Shane," Lori said placing a protective hand on Carl. "Come on, Carl, I have some work for you to do." And with that Lori lead Carl away.

The rest of the day Carl was kept busy by his mum with either schoolwork or chores, so when Shane turned up and asked him if he wanted to go and catch frogs, Carl jumped for it. They talked as they made their way down to the water edge of the quarry.

"So, Carl, glad your dad's back?"

"Of course I am and I'm sure mum is too."

"How do you feel about him going back into the city to help Merle Dixon?"

"Well…actually he's going back to help Daryl out, not Merle and I'm a little upset and scared for him, but I guess it was the right thing to do."

"Yes, it was the right thing to do," Shane said more to himself than to Carl, but Carl heard him anyway.

As they approached the water's edge, Carl could see some of the woman doing the washing nearby and being watched by Ed.

Carl listened and watched as Shane told and showed him what to do. They had been there for about fifteen minutes and it was the most fun Carl had had for as long as he could remember. Suddenly he could hear his mother calling him. As she approached them Carl could see she was mad.

"Carl, I told you to stay at the RV."

"Sorry mum, but…"

"It's alright, Lori, he was with me," Shane intervened.

Lori gave Shane a warning stare before turning her attention back to Carl.

"Carl, I want you to go back to the RV and do the chores I gave you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mum." Carl started to walk away, but just up the road he stopped to ask a question, but instead he overheard Shane and his mum talking.

"How dare you, Shane," Lori started. "I want you to stay away from me and my son."

"Lori, what are you saying?"

"What I am saying is stay away from us. You lied to me and Carl, you said Rick was dead."

"I tried to get him out of there, Lori, I really did, but there were army personal shooting everything that moved. I couldn't get him out and anyway, you had no trouble jumping into bed with me when you thought he was dead."

Carl watched as his mum slapped Shane across the face.

"How dare you, don't you ever come near us again." With that, Lori turned to leave and Carl took off, so his mum didn't know that he had been watching, but he heard Shane call out.

"I love you, Lori, you and Carl." But his mum never answered.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	14. The Beating of Ed

**Chapter 14:**** The Beating of Ed **

Sophia sat still as Carl walked past her. She had gone down to watch her mum as she did the washing, but when she saw her dad was there as well, she hid in the bushes. She watched as her mum joined Jacqui, Andrea and her sister Amy by the waterside. As she sat there too scared of what her dad would do if he caught her, Sophia looked around.

From where she was, she could see Carl and Shane mucking around in the water. Sophia couldn't help feel a little jealous that Carl hadn't invited her. Then Carl's mum came down and she seemed to be angry, which didn't surprise Sophia one bit. Lori seemed to be angry all the time.

It was now that Lori sent Carl back up to the camp, but she stayed to talk to Shane a bit longer. Sophia couldn't hear what they were saying, but she did hear when Shane called out that he loved her and Carl, as Lori walked away.

The sound of giggling caught Sophia's attention and she could hear the women talking about what they missed since the world ended. Sophia thought about the question. What does she miss from before the world ended? She guessed the thing she missed most was TV, not that her dad would let her watch much TV, but what she was allowed to watch, she did miss. Another thing, or rather things she missed, were her toys. At least she had her favourite doll with her.

Sophia's attention was caught as she heard her dad's name mentioned. Looking up, she could see that her dad had gotten closer to the group of women and that Andrea was getting in his face. Holding her breath, Sophia waited for what she knew was coming.

At first it was just words and pushing, but then her dad grabbed her mum and it was then full on. First Sophia watched as her dad started to drag her mother away, but the other three women stepped in. Suddenly Ed slapped Carol. Sophia guessed that her mum must have said something wrong, but this caused the women to retaliate. God, how Sophia wished that Daryl was here instead of heading in to the city to look for his brother!

As Andrea got in Ed's way, Jacqui and Amy got Carol out of the way. That was when Ed hit Andrea, but before anyone else could do anything Shane suddenly appeared. He had grabbed Ed by the scruff of the neck and hit him straight in the face.

Ed stumbled back a little, got his bearings and went to hit Shane, who managed to avoid Ed's fist and instead, he caught Ed off guard and put him on the ground. That should have been that, but instead, Shane got stuck on Ed, punch after punch, kick after kick, until Andrea managed to pull Shane off.

Shane just stared at her and then at Ed, who he was still holding by his T-Shirt. Sophia watched as Shane went down and said something to her dad before throwing him on the ground and walking away. It was only a second later that her mother was by her dad's side crying her eyes out.

Sophia sat there stunned and confused. She was happy that Shane stepped in and helped her mum, but at the same time she wanted to run out and protect him from what Shane was doing to him. Sophia felt scared and angry towards both Shane and her dad, but couldn't work out why. It was now, as she watched her dad gasping for air, that she decided to get help. The first person she came across was Morales who followed her back to the water edge.

Once he saw what had happened, even though he didn't ask 'who' did it, he knew that they would need some more help to get Ed back to the camp and sent Sophia to get Dale and Jim.

It took all three men and Andrea to get Ed back to camp and into his tent, while the other three women and Sophia helped her mother. Once Ed was resting in his bed and the others had left, Carol sent Sophia to fetch some water.

As she was returning to the tent, Carl stopped Sophia. She could see concern in his face, so she gave him a smile just to calm his nerves.

Since his father had come back to life Carl had change a little. Sophia had noticed that the boy that wanted to save her had seemed to have left and the young boy she had meet on the road.

"Sophia, what happened to your dad?" The worry was still in Carl's voice when he spoke.

"He was hitting my Mum and Andrea, Amy and Jacqui stepped in to stop him. When he started hitting Andrea, Shane then stepped in and that is what he did to my Dad. Carl, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I guess you have another question to ask as well," Carl said smiling at her.

Sophia gave a small smile at the joke Carl had made.

"Silly, no, do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"No, why?"

"Because…while Shane was hitting my Dad, I wanted him to hurt him bad, but at the same time I wanted him to stop hurting my Dad. Why did I want both?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's to do with the fact that your Dad hurts you and your Mum, so you want someone to hurt him. But because you love him, you don't want to see him hurt too bad."

"I guess that makes sense, anyway, I better got this water back to my Mum. See you later, Carl."

"You too, Sophia," Carl said as Sophia headed off towards her tent. He couldn't believe it, how could Shane hurt Ed that way, especially in front of Sophia? At least Carl was sure that Ed won't be laying a hand on Sophia or her Mum for a while.

Sophia walked into the tent and saw that her dad was asleep and so was her mum. After pulling up the blankets on her parents, she grabbed a book and sat down to read.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	15. The Day that Peace was Broken

**Chapter 15:**** The Day that Peace was Broken**

Carl and Sophia couldn't believe their eyes as Andrea and Amy walked up to the camp fire with all of those fish in their hands. Sophia watched as they walked by and Carl actually walked up to them. They both listened as one of the other men took the fish and made the comment that their kids will eat fish tonight.

"Where did you learn to fish like that?" Carl asked as he continued to stare at the fish.

"Our dad taught us," Amy answered.

"Could you teach me how to fish?"

"Sure, if that's ok with you," Amy said directing the last bit at Lori.

"Sure," Lori said with a smile on her face.

"Look, mum, look at the fish," Carl said as the man moved the fish towards Lori.

"I can see them, Carl," she said as she flinched away from them.

"Ladies," the man said, "you did well, thank you."

"You should thank Dale for the fish. It was his boat and fishing lines that we used." And just like it was on cue, Dale walked up to them. "Dale, when did you last grease those lines?"

"A while back…I think, but right now we might have a bigger problem," Dale said looking towards the nearby hill.

Carl and Sophia didn't understand; all they could see was Jim up there digging, but they could sense that something must be wrong since Dale, Shane and a few others headed up to talk to Jim.

Sophia and Carl talked about what could be wrong, but they just couldn't work it out. So, when Carl's mum, along with others, joined Shane and Dale, Carl took the opportunity to go as well, to see what all the commotion was about.

When they got up there, Shane was trying to talk Jim down. Apparently, he had been digging graves, graves for them. Was Jim going to hurt everyone? Or did he know something that the others didn't? All Carl knew was the fact that the idea of Jim digging graves was making him scared. Scared, for his own safety, scared for his family and scared for Sophia. How glad was he that Sophia had now stayed back with her mum.

Suddenly, Shane had Jim down on the ground and was handcuffing him. It was over, Jim had been brought down without much trouble, but he kept on mumbling to himself. As they walked back to the camp, Carl's curiosity got the better of him.

"Mum,"

"Yes, Carl."

"Why did Jim dig those graves?"

"Jim was…he was affected by the sun, Carl. Jim hasn't slept well, just like the rest of us and well…he wanted to burn off some energy, so he went up there to dig a hole. But when the heat got to him, well…he started digging more than he needed to. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Carl answered.

Come on, Carl, we need to get back so you can do your lessons."

"Ok, mum. Mum, do you think dad will be back soon?"

"I hope so, Carl, I sure hope so." and with that Carl and Lori walked back to the camp in silence.

While they were away, Sophia had helped her mum do a little bit of work and then Sophia sat with her dad for a while, her mind on Jim and what Carl will be able to tell her when he got back. It wasn't too long they were sitting doing their lessons with Jim tied to a tree nearby.

They watched, instead of concentrating on their lessons, as Shane walked over to talk to Jim. He had taken Jim some water and had poured some of it over Jim's head.

"Sorry I scared your boy," Jim's voice was low and sounded weak.

"No, it's ok," Lori answered trying to dismiss the whole thing.

"You're not still scared are you?" Jim asked.

"No sir," Sophia replied, but Carl and everyone else could hear the fear in her voice.

Carl looked at Jim, he could see that he was sorry for his action, but that still didn't justify what he did. Jim kept on talking to them, but both Carl and Sophia tried to block him out of their thoughts. But it was hard for Carl when Jim started talking about his dad.

He went on about how strong his dad was and that he could see it. After all, he had managed to find them against all odds and then Jim said that Carl was strong, just as strong as his dad. Jim really didn't know his dad, he wasn't strong. After all, he could never stand up to Carl's mum.

Shane then stood up and walked back over to where they were sitting.

"So…who wants to help me clean some fish?"

"Sweet, let's go, Sophia," Carl said as both he and Sophia got up and took off after Shane.

Carl and Sophia spent the rest of the afternoon helping to clean the fish and then get ready for dinner.

After Carl got ready, he stood watching down the road in hopes that his dad would be back soon.

Sophia had gone in to get ready for dinner and to sit with her dad a bit. She eyed him carefully. The bruises and cuts on his face scared her, as they looked like the cuts that the Geeks had on theirs. Suddenly, her mother came to get her for dinner. As she stood up, Sophia's dad grabbed her arm.

"You're going to stay with me, right," Ed said as his grip tightened around her arm.

"She is going to join the others with me, Ed," Carol said as she freed Sophia from Ed's grip. "I will bring you some food later."

"Don't worry, just leave me alone," Ed said as he rolled over to face his back to them.

Sophia watched as the hurt crossed her mother's face. After another look at her dad, Sophia followed Carol out of the tent.

They had eaten and were just sitting around the camp fire. Someone had raised the edges of the pit so the fire could be a larger. Sophia kept eyeing Carl off and Carl was doing the same. They listened as the adults talked, but if Sophia looked Carl's way he would quickly look away, mostly at his mum and Sophia would return the favour by doing the same when Carl looked her way, so they sort of make a game from it. It was so peaceful and quite, it was hard to believe the world had ended.

Everyone laughed when Amy tried to sneak away to the toilet, only to be questioned by her sister as to where she was going.

Then everything went quiet and everyone soaked it in.

That was until there was a scream from behind them. Turning, everyone saw a Geek biting down on Amy's arm and more were coming from behind the RV. Carl felt his mum swoop him up in her arms and so did Sophia. Most of the women and children moved into the centre of a circle that the men had formed.

Hell had broken out in their small camp and who was going to save them. All Sophia and Carl could hear were screams and gun's going off and felt crushed as Carol and Lori pulled them in tighter.

Just as Carl was sure all was lost and he truly wouldn't see his dad again, more gun fire echoed through the night and the valley they were in. Then he saw him, his dad was back with T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl. Now he knew they would be safe.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	16. The Rest of the Night

**Chapter 16:**** The Rest of the Night**

Carl was scared. He could feel the tears running down his face and he clung tightly to his mother. Next to him he could hear Sophia and her mum screaming and crying at the same time, but he didn't care, all he cared about was watching his dad who had come to the rescue.

Carl watched as the last geek drop and then he could hear his dad calling him. Leaving the protection of his mother's arms, Carl ran straight into the open arms of his dad, who he noticed was also crying.

He then felt his mother joining them and even though he felt happy that his dad was there, Carl still couldn't stop crying. The fear that another wave of geeks would suddenly come crashing out from the darkness at them kept the fear there. He also knew that the tears were no longer from fear, but from relief that his dad had made it back again.

Suddenly, Carl felt his dad stiffen and when he looked up, he could see that Rick was looking at something and that the tears in his eyes were flowing even more. Thinking it was another geek, Carl looked over only to see Andrea, kneeling beside her sister Amy, who was dead and they were both covered in blood. Now the tears he was crying were for Andrea and the loss of her sister.

Through her tears, Sophia moved her head from the safety of her mother's embrace. Now she could see that Carl's dad, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl had returned and they were taking out the geeks very quickly.

Her eyes followed Daryl as he took out more and more geeks, rescuing her and her mum. Even though Sophia felt scared that a geek was going to get her or her mum, she was more afraid that Daryl was going to be bitten. But it was soon over and all the geeks were down and so was a lot of the group. Suddenly, she saw Carl bolt from his mum and into the arms of his dad and his mother followed suit.

As Sophia looked around at the dead and the newly dead her eyes fell onto Andrea and her sister. She looked over to see if Carl had seen them too and it looked like he had, for Carl was staring at them, tears running down his face. Looking back at Andrea, Sophia felt her tears start up again, that was until she remembered her dad.

As soon as Sophia had whispered his name and before her mother could stop her, Sophia had taken off towards her tent. She wasn't looking for out for geeks. All Sophia wanted to do was to check on her dad. So when a geek came stumbling out of her tent, Sophia didn't have time to react, but luckily, Daryl had followed her and had quickly dealt with the geek.

Daryl then stopped her from entering the tent, in fact, he held her until her mother had arrived and then he, and he alone, entered the tent. They could hear the groan of a geek and then the sound of a knife hitting bone. When Daryl returned, Sophia knew by the look of his face that the geeks had gotten to her dad and that he was gone.

Turning to hug her mother, Sophia allowed the tears to flow again. This night they had lost so much, friends and family included. But for Sophia, she and her mother had lost a lot more. They had lost their husband and father, their abuser and their provider, but most of all, Sophia had also lost the only male figure that she had ever known.

Sophia allowed her mother to guild her away from the tent and back to the rest of the group. A lot of people had wandered off back to their own tents or were dragging the dead into piles and making sure that they had a knife in the head. The rest, including Carl and his family, were standing around watching Andrea, who still hadn't left her sister's side.

Neither Carl nor Sophia really listened as the adults talked around them. Nothing sank in, all they did was watch as the bodies were moved or watched Andrea as she fussed over Amy's dead body.

Since all this had started, both children had learnt that if you had been bitten by a geek, you would die and return as a geek. They had seen it before and so they already knew that this was Amy's fate. So why was Andrea risking her own life by sitting next to what use to be her sister and soon to be geek? Both children guessed that Andrea needed to grieve, and looking around again, from what they could see, everyone needed to grieve tonight.

Sophia, Carl and the rest of the children allowed themselves to be placed in the RV that night, though none of them got much sleep. The night's events were still playing in their minds, too fresh for them to forget and maybe they shouldn't forget. Not what had happened that night and especially not the people who had died.

As Carl pulled Sophia closer to him, so that they were lying down with her head on his chest, he stroked her dirty, short hair. It didn't take long before Carl heard Sophia let out a quiet snore and he smiled.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt content with Sophia lying there and for some strange reason there was a tightening in his chest. Sophia had become his best friend and more like a little sister to him and the thought of losing her, either to a geek or for some other reason, made his stomach and chest hurt even more. Now he knew how Andrea was sort of feeling and he hoped that he never would feel that pain.

Kissing Sophia on the top of her head Carl whispered, "I am always going to look after you Sophia," before he too drifted off into a restless sleep of dreams of a world that they use to live in.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	17. The Next Morning

**Chapter 17:**** The Next Morning**

Carl was awakened the next day by sunlight in his eyes. Yawning, he went to move only to find something heavy lying on his chest. When he looked down he couldn't help but smile as Sophia snuggled against his chest.

It was now that Carl remembered what had happened the night before. The geeks attacking, his dad coming to the rescue, Andrea holding her dead sister's body and poor Sophia also losing her dad. Even though Ed was a bad man, Carl knew Sophia love her dad and he also knew how she was feeling, as he too had once thought he had lost his dad. But Carl was lucky, his dad came back but Sophia's never would.

Sophia awakened as the RV's door was opened. She hadn't slept well at all, plagued by dreams of geeks attacking her, but just as they go to bite her, two knights in shining armour would come to her rescue. Firstly it would be Daryl pulling her out of harm's way and then Daryl would hand her over to Carl who would hold her close and promise to protect her forever.

Sophia didn't want to get up, not just yet. If she opened her eyes right now, if she moved, she would have to face what had happened last night and she didn't want to face the fact that her dad was gone.

But she heard her mum's voice and felt her pillow move; Sophia could no longer just lay there. Yawning she looked up to find Carl looking down at her. It was now that she realised that it was he, who was her pillow.

Slowly all the children made their way out of the RV and back into the nightmare that was now their lives. Each child made his way to his own family holding onto each other and slowly working out who was still alive and who they had lost.

Carl had made his way over to his mother, but was confused that he couldn't see his father. As he looked around he could see the bodies of the geeks and the bodies of the dead lying everywhere. Some of the geeks had been put into a pile while others had been thrown into a fire. Whereas, the dead were getting lined up, the family members were saying their goodbyes and then someone was putting something through their head before they were being put in a truck and taken up onto the hill where Jim had dug all the graves.

The next thing Carl and Sophia saw, was Andrea. She was still sitting on the ground holding Amy's hand and stroking her hair. Carl looked at his mother who had moved to stand next to him.

"She has been like that all night."

"Will Amy turn?"

"Yes, we want you and the rest of the kids to go down to the waterside and wash up. There will be someone with you, so don't worry," Lori said as she placed a hand on Carl's arm.

"Ok, umm…mum, where's dad?"

"He said he would be back soon, said something about having to make a call."

"A call?"

"He had a radio in the backpack with all of the guns. There was a man with his son who had helped your dad when he first woke up. They saved his life and he feels that he owes them something, so he is letting them know not to go into Atlanta."

"Ok, what about Merle, Daryl's brother? Did they get to him in time?"

"Merle had managed to get himself free before they arrived and they couldn't find him. Now I need you to go down to the waterside with Lyn."

"Yes, Mum." With that, Carl walked over to where Sophia and Carol were standing.

Sophia stood with her mother looking down at her father's body, or rather what was left of it. There was still enough flesh to tell them it was Ed, but for some reason, Sophia didn't want it to be him.

Carol had told Sophia about what had happened in Atlanta and all about how Merle had taken the van and left the group stuck. Sophia looked over towards Daryl; he was helping T-Dog to put some of the geek's bodies into the fire.

She could see the anger in his eyes; anger and pain. Merle was a lot like her dad and she knew how much Daryl must be hurting, but at least he might have a chance to see his brother again, unlike her, who will never see her dad again.

Looking back at the body that was once her father, Sophia wasn't sure what she should be feeling. Yes, she was sad that he was gone, but at the same time, she was also feeling anger that he had died, that he was the type of man he was. She also felt happy, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but she also felt guilty and this was the feeling that confused her the most. What did she have to be guilty about? It's not that she had brought the geeks there and she certainly didn't send them to eat her father. So why was she feeling so guilty?

Shaking her head to try and clear it, she felt a hand touch her arm, it was Carl. Smiling at him, she listened as he explained that they were to go with Lyn and stay down by the waterside until they were allowed back up to the camp.

Sophia gave here mum a hug before they headed off in the direction of the water. As they walked they informed each other of what they had learned and voiced their concerns about Andrea and if she was going to be ok.

As they walked they could hear the fire cracking as it burned the bodies of the geeks and they could also hear as someone else put an axe or pick through the head of a loved one. As they made their way down, they passed Rick on his way back up the path.

They stopped for a second while Rick made sure that Carl, Sophia and the rest of the kids were alright before heading off again. Carl stood there for a second, watching his dad leave. Carl couldn't believe how much his dad had seemed to have changed, or was it his idea of what he thought his dad was like that had changed.

Whatever it was, Carl was seeing his dad through new eyes and he was no longer seeing a weak man, but a man he could be proud of, a man whom he was hoping that he could grow up to be like.

Carl turn around when he heard Sophia calling his name, one more glance back at his dad's back and Carl then started running to catch up with Sophia and the rest of the group. He was sure that he would have plenty of time to work out who he wanted to be like, his dad, Shane or Daryl. Somewhere in his heart he hoped he can grow up to be like all of them; Shane's boldness, Daryl's strength and skills and his dad's kindness and wisdom.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	18. At the Water's Edge

**Chapter 18:**** At the Water's Edge**

Carl and Sophia sat away from the water's edge. They weren't talking to each other; instead they were just listening to what was going on around them. They could hear the water lapping against the shore, they could hear the other kids playing and splashing in the water and they could hear Lyn lightly snoring nearby.

Carl had figured that Lyn mustn't have had much sleep the night before and to honest he couldn't blame her. He doubted that anyone really got any sleep. Carl looked up as he heard a group of birds flying over and he wished that he could do that, just fly away from this world that was now just a living hell.

Looking over, Carl could see that Sophia was staring out towards the horizon. He wanted to say something to her, but he just wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to someone who has just lost their father the way Sophia had? Come to think about it, what was he going to say to the others like Andrea, who had lost friends and family as well.

Carl watched as Sophia shivered when they heard another squishing noise come from the direction of the camp. Carl knew it was someone putting a pick or and sledge hammer into a dead head so they wouldn't come back. It was followed by the sound of a crackling fire and then the smell of burning, rotting flesh.

Carl knew that his dad had sent them all down here to protect them from what was happening, but they had lived in this new world long enough to know exactly what was happening. Seeing Sophia shiver again, Carl placed an arm around her shoulders and to his surprise she leaned into the embrace, but continued to stare out towards the distant horizon.

Sophia just sat there. She was tired and even though she had slept, it had been a restless sleep, haunted by dreams full of fear and heroes. She had dreamt that a geek was chasing her through the forest and she had gotten lost. She had been scared, but finally Daryl came to her rescue and brought her home. Daryl would take her back to the group who was on a farm and although they were happy to see her, there was something wrong. Carl was nowhere to be seen and just as Rick was about to tell her where Carl was Sophia would wake up, but the haunting look of sadness and despair on Rick's face, would stay with her.

Sophia had also cried all the tears she had, letting out all the pent up fear, frustration and anger she had been feeling all her life to flow free. But today, in the light of day she only felt numb, numb and anger.

She was angry at the other children who were playing in the water. She was angry at them for playing while the adults were dealing with the dead. Didn't they realise what happened last night? Don't they care that so many people they knew died and are not coming back? Don't they have any feelings? Don't they realise that she lost her dad last night?

But it wasn't just the other children she was angry at. She was angry at her dad for leaving like he did. She was angry at him for being the way he was towards her and her mum and she was angry at him for making her feel the way she does.

Sophia was also angry at herself. How could she be glad and feel relief that her dad is dead? How could she wish that it was her being the one putting the pick, or whatever they were using, through his head? How could she hate him so much?

Just then a flock of birds flew over and now she is angry at the world itself. How could the world have changed so much to put her into hell like this? How could the world take her dad away and why the hell was the sun shining and how did birds have the nerve to fly over them like nothing had happened.

Just then, Sophia heard the sound of a pick hitting someone's scull and it caused her to shiver. After all, it could be her mum putting the pick into her dad's head. Sophia then heard the sound of a fire and the fowl stench of rotted flesh burning.

The smell was making Sophia sick to the stomach which made her shiver again. It was when Carl had placed his arm around her shoulders that Sophia remembered that he was there. Grateful for the warmth his body offered her, Sophia leaned into his embrace, but she still couldn't stop staring at the far horizon that looked so peaceful and welcoming.

Sophia closed her eyes after a few moments, trying to block out the voices as they started to reach her, whereas Carl was trying his best to hear what was going on. At first, it was Glenn and Daryl's voices that they heard and they were fighting over whether or not they should be burning the loved ones or burying them.

Next it was Jacqui's voice. It was full of fear and she was shouting that someone had been bitten. It was followed by Rick's and Daryl's voices fighting and Daryl was saying something about shooting the living and a gun in his face.

Then everything went quite, all they could hear now was the fire crackling in the background, a few birds calling out and the splashing of the water as the other children played. It was an illusion, giving the two a sense of peace and wellbeing, that for just this moment all was well, and then…a single shot rang out breaking the illusion and slamming reality back into them.

Carl and Sophia were on their feet ready to run for the water at the first sight of a geek breaking through the trees or bushes.

"God please, not another attack, not another one," both Carl and Sophia whispered to themselves.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	19. Returning to the Camp

**Chapter 19:**** Returning to the Camp**

Carl scanned the tree line for any sign of a geek or any sort of movement at all, but there was none. No movement could be seen and there were no more shots being fired. Maybe it was just one lone geek that was taken care of or maybe it was Andrea…No, Carl didn't want to go there. Surely Andrea wouldn't have let Amy turn just so she could shoot her, she wouldn't do that.

Sophia had stood up at the same time as Carl. Her eyes darted back and forth waiting for the end to come crashing through a bush and devour her. It was no less than what she deserved for what she had been thinking, but no geek appeared and it had only been one shot.

Maybe Daryl had won the fight and they had put down the infected one or maybe one of the loved ones that had been bitten had turned and they were putting them down. Sophia just hoped it wasn't Andrea having to put down Amy.

Since it seemed that the danger was over, Carl and Sophia turned back around to look at the others. All the kids had run out of the water and were now cowering around Lyn, who looked just as likely to shoot one of them as a geek if one had come walking out of the trees. Carl slowly walked over to her and very carefully took the gun from her shaking hand. It wasn't until Carl had returned to Sophia, that Lyn realised that he had taken the gun from her.

Guilt flashed across her face before she nodded her head to Carl to say that it was ok that he took it. Carl smiled back and then he sat back down. He knew that his mother would throw a fit if she knew he had a gun in his hand, but he could only hope that his dad would be proud of him for what he had just done. Sitting back down, he smiled to himself as Sophia sat down beside him and cuddled back into his embrace.

Sophia let out a little sigh, as she cuddled back into Carl. He was so small, so much like a mummy's boy, yet he was so brave to walk over and take the gun from Lyn. There were so many ways it could have gone wrong. Lyn could have gotten scared and shot Carl or one of the other kids or even Sophia, herself. Lyn could have gotten mad at him or even now, a geek could still come crashing through the trees at them and Carl was the one with the gun, not Lyn.

But right now, Sophia didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to think about what could have happened, she just wanted to focus on right now, on this moment where she feels loved and cared for. Where she was feeling safe and protected, where everything seemed like a dream and the infection had never existed.

They had been like that for about fifteen minutes, before a sound behind them made them jump again. Carl was the fastest. He was on his feet before anyone else had a chance to move and he was pointing the gun at the person who had made the sound. It was Glenn.

The shocked look on Glenn's face told the whole story. He was shocked at the fact that a gun was being pointed at him and he was shocked that it was Carl who was pointing it. It had only taken Carl a few seconds to realise that it was Glenn and not a geek, but he just couldn't put the gun down.

But as soon as Sophia spoke his name, it brought him back to reality and he lowered the gun. He then handed it over to Glenn the way he had seen his dad do it. Glenn took the gun and smiled at him, which made Carl feel a little better.

Glenn had come down to get them, so they could go to the funerals of the dead loved ones. As they made their way back to the camp, Carl and Sophia overheard Glenn and Lyn talking. Lyn had asked him about the fired shot and they were both shocked to hear Glenn say that it was Andrea who had fired the shot. That she had waited until Amy had turned, so she could apologise to her sister for not being there for her when she needed her, but she was there now and that she loved her. She then put a bullet through Amy's head.

Carl couldn't believe it. Had this world truly changed that much that they will have to put a bullet through their loved ones head once they were gone? Is there nothing that could save them from the same fate as Amy? He guessed at least she got a chance to say goodbye, there is so many out there that never got the chance to do that.

Sophia was shocked, how could Andrea do that to Amy. It was a selfish thing to do. Amy was gone, why put Amy's body through that, just to say goodbye? Why not just let her go and leave it? Amy was gone; all the words she had spoken had fallen on deaf ears of an empty shell. Sophia just felt so sorry for Andrea; she had just wasted her words.

Once they had returned to the camp, each child broke away from the group and joined what was left of their families and then the families slowly headed up the hill to the spot where Jim had dug all the graves.

Both Carl and Sophia couldn't help but wonder if that somehow Jim knew that they would need the graves. It was now that Carl had noticed that Jim was missing. Shrugging his shoulders, he guessed that maybe Jim was up on the hillside already like his dad.

Slowly they followed the truck that was carrying the last of the loved ones up the hill. Sitting on the back of the truck was Andrea, holding what Carl assumed was Amy's head in her lap. The body, like all the other dead, was covered from head to toe with a sheet.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	20. Burying the Dead

**Chapter 20:**** Burying the Dead**

To Carl, it had felt like they had been walking behind that truck for hours, but it had only taken them about fifteen minutes to reach the place where they were going to bury the dead. And with every step he had taken to get there, he had never taken his eyes off of Andrea or the way she sat there with Amy's head on her lap.

Andrea didn't cry; she didn't smile; she just sat there staring down as if she was looking straight into Amy's eyes. Carl could see that Andrea had changed. In a split second, Andrea had gone from a carefree person to one that had closed down, that had died along with Amy.

Sophia didn't want to go to the funerals. She didn't want to follow the truck that was carrying Andrea, who was holding Amy's head in her lap, and her dad's body. She didn't want to see her dad going into the ground because she knew that if she did see her dad being buried, it would mean that he was really gone and Sophia didn't want him to be gone. At least she didn't want to feel what she knew she would feel, happiness and relief, because it would be wrong for her to feel that way about her dad being dead.

When the truck had stopped and Glenn and Daryl walked over to help off load the dead, Andrea refused to allow anyone to touch Amy's body. Carl and Sophia, along with the rest, watched as Andrea pulled Amy's body off the back of the truck, drag it across the ground and then place Amy into the grave.

Dale tried to help, but all he kept getting was angry glares from Andrea, so he would keep backing off. In the end, he did get help to lay Amy at rest. Once Amy's funeral was over, they made their way over to Ed's.

Sophia stood as close to her mother as she could. She really didn't want to see this, but when it was over, Sophia felt like a weight had been removed from her shoulders. Yes, she felt relieved that her dad wouldn't be hurting her or her mother anymore, but she also felt sorry for the loss of the father she knew in her heart had loved her in his own way.

They spent the next hour going from one funeral to the next saying their goodbyes and by the end of it, everyone felt drained so while a few stayed behind to fill in the graves the rest headed back towards the camp.

Carl was still looking for Jim; he wanted to ask him why he had dug the graves in the first place. When they had finally reached the camp, everyone headed off in their own direction to their own tents.

While Carl and Sophia both sat down near the fire, their mothers started lunch for everyone, Rick headed inside the RV with Shane.

"Sophia," Carl asked in a low voice.

"Yes, Carl," Sophia replied also in a low voice just like Carl's.

"Did you see Jim at any of the funerals?"

"No...why?"

"I wanted to ask him about why he had dug the graves? I wanted to know if he somehow knew this was going to happen."

"Sorry, I didn't see him at all, but I hear Daryl say something about guarding the infected one, so…maybe Jim was guarding them while we were all at the funerals."

"Maybe, I just hope that…"

"What?"

"Mum?"

"Yes, Carl?" Lori answered without looking up.

"The one that is infected, is it Jim?"

Now Lori looks up at him. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face told Carl what he wanted to know. Hearing Sophia gasp beside him, Carl knew she understood what the look on his mother's face meant.

"What are they going to do with him, Lori?" Sophia asked in a very timid voice.

They watched as Lori and Carol exchanged looks. Letting out a sigh, Lori and Carol sat down with the two children. Lori seemed to become very interested in her hands, while Carol watched the fire that was burning between them. Finally, they heard Lori clear her throat and then she looked up at them.

"We're not sure what we're going to do with him. Some…people want us to kill him, your dad wants to take him to the CDC and see if they have found a cure yet."

"And what do you want to do?" Carl asked knowing full well that his mother hadn't made up her mind, but he also knew that she would follow his dad wherever he went.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't believe in killing Jim, but…we have to remember that he will turn and then it could be too late."

"And I am with your mother on that, Carl," Carol added when she saw the two children looking at her.

"I think Dad's right. We should do what we can for him and if they can help Jim at the CDC then they might be able to help us all."

"Where are they keeping Jim?" Sophia asked.

As if to answer her, Rick and Shane exited the RV talking.

"Is Jim in the RV?" Carl asked.

"Yes, he's in the RV," Lori answered him. "Rick, what have you two decided to do?"

"Shane and I both agree, we're taking Jim to the CDC."

"And we don't get a say in it?"

"Lori…if you want to stay here you can, but I'm going."

"No, we've finally gotten you back, so we stay together."

"Can we come with you?" Carol asked. With Ed gone, she and Sophia had no one and she felt safe around Rick, Lori and Carl.

"Of course you can come and we will ask everyone else if they want to join us over lunch."

And with that, Carol and Lori returned to the cooking, Carl and Sophia sat back down near the fire and Shane and Rick headed off to let everyone know lunch was nearly ready.

After lunch, Rick let everyone know what was happening and that anyone who wanted to join them that they would be leaving for the CDC later that afternoon.

After they had packed up, Rick found out that the group leaving would consist of Jim, Jacqui, Glenn and Dale in the RV, T-Dog and Andrea in a bus, with Shane in a Jeep. Daryl was going in a truck with his motor bike on the back and Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl and himself in a station wagon.

After making sure that no one else wanted to come, and saying their goodbyes to Morales and the rest, they headed off toward Atlanta and the CDC in hopes of saving Jim and maybe themselves as well.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	21. On the Way to the CDC

**Author's Note:**** My Beta has gone into hospital for a while and this in my last chapter she has Beta-ed for me. Would you, my readers, want me to continue with un-Beta-ed chapters, until she returns or do you want to wait? I am not sure how long she will be away.**

**Chapter 21:**** On the Way to the CDC**

As the vehicles pulled out onto the main road, Sophia and Carl sat quietly in the back seat of the station wagon. They were following the RV, with Shane and then Daryl coming up behind them.

The two young children knew that there was a long drive before them, and boredom had already started to set in. Sophia had learnt a long time ago how to keep herself entertained so not to disturb her dad. She would start by counting the cars that they passed, but since there were no cars to count other than theirs, Sophia sat staring out the window that her mother sat next to.

Carl, on the other hand, had never needed the skill to keep him entertained. His mum or dad had always supplied everything he needed. But somehow he had managed to find the passing landscape interesting.

It was funny, though both of the children sat next to each other in the silence they never realised how one's thoughts reflected the others'. Both of them thought about the ones they had just left behind and wondered if they would be ok or if they would ever see them again. They thought about all of the ones they had just buried and wondered who would be the next one that they will be putting into the ground and they both wondered about what they will find as they travelled to the CDC and what they would find there.

Would it be safe? Will there be anyone still alive and if there is, will they be able to help them? Would the area be full of Geeks? Or has the army already cleared the way for them?

Another thing they were both curious about was the fact that there were no cars on the road. Not moving ones anyway, just cars that had been abandoned. There wasn't one car, bike or truck that they could see, in fact, it was like they were just traveling and everything was still right with the world. Another thing they didn't see were geeks.

It was now that their thoughts took off on their own directions. Sophia had started to reflect on what her life would be like without her dad being there and if there was a chance that her and her mother would find true love and happiness. It was now that she smiled as the thought that now her mum and Daryl could be a couple.

Daryl was strong, kind and quiet, and Sophia doubted that Daryl would do anything to hurt either of them. Maybe she could help her mum and Daryl to get together. It would at least give her something else to think about.

Sophia then thought about the dream she had last night. It had seemed so real and it scared her to think that it could come true, that somehow she could get separated from the group and something bad could happen to Carl, but at least Daryl came to her rescue in her dream.

Shivering a little, Sophia looked over to Carl. No, it was just a dream and Carl was still sitting here beside her. He hadn't gone away and he was fine, nothing to worry about.

Carl was still looking out the window; he could feel Sophia looking at him, but he just couldn't pull his eyes from the passing trees to look at his friend right now.

Carl was deeply lost in thought. Where were they going? What will they do there and will the people be able to help Jim? What would happen if he turned before they get there? And what would he do if the time came and he had to protect someone he loves. Could he pull the trigger if he needed to? And if it was someone he knew that had been turned, would he be able to put them down? Carl shook his head, he didn't need to think about this right now, but he will be talking to his dad about teaching him to fire a gun.

There was another thing on Carl's mind and he wondered if anyone else had thought about it. What would they do if the people they meet along the way aren't as friendly as those from the quarry? What if they try to kill them? What if they came across…Merle? What would they do? His dad said that they don't kill the living, but what if the living wants to kill them? What then, do they kill to live or do they go down without a fight.

Carl guessed that it was one of those bridges they would have to deal with when they come across it. He just hoped that his dad is right, and going to the CDC is the right call.

Both Carl and Sophia were pulled from their thoughts as the station wagon pulled over, followed by the rest of the vehicles. Everyone climbed out and headed to the front of the RV to see what the trouble was.

Carl and Sophia were expecting to see a group of Geeks or maybe the way blocked by cars all over the road or maybe the army. But it wasn't anything as exciting as that, it was just that the RV had broken down.

They all stood around talking about what to do when Shane pointed out that there looked like a service station ahead and that he would go and see if he could find what they needed for the RV. Agreeing, Rick let Shane go, along with T-Dog as back up. Not long after they had left, Jacqui, who had been looking after Jim, exited the RV in a bit of a panic. It seems that Jim has gotten worse and she didn't think he is going to make it to the CDC.

Carl and Sophia watched as Carl's dad climbed into the RV to talk to Jim.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	22. Goodbye Jim

**Author's Note****: A Guest reviewer has suggested that I put up this chapter, which hasn't been Beta-ed and see if you, my readers, think I should continue without my Beta or wait until she returns.**

**Please remember, this chapter hasn't been Beta-ed and that I do suffer from Dyslexia.**

**Chapter 22:**** Goodbye Jim**

Carl and Sophia sat in the car as they waited for Rick to emerge from the RV. Carl every so often looked around to make sure that there was nothing coming down the road, either from behind them or from the tree line.

He was starting to get nervous; they had been parked there for about fifteen minutes and the way his dad had spoken, he didn't want to stay anywhere long while they were on the road. Man, he wished his dad would come out of the RV or Shane and T-Dog would get back.

Sophia too was getting worried, Shane and T-Dog had been gone, to her, far too long and so had Rick. Sure, Jim had been tied up so he couldn't get to anyone, but if he had died? What if they had their hand in the wrong place at the wrong time, then what…what would they do without their leader.

The waiting and the silence had finally gotten to Sophia. She wanted to hear a noise, a voice. So she decided to break the tension in the car.

"What do you think we will see in the city?" Carl jumped a little, but welcome the question never the less.

"Well…with the way Glenn and the others have talked about it, we should see cars and Geeks everywhere and the building will be falling down. Like those old cities in the movies, after they had been abandon…I guess. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I once heard Andrea say that all you can smell is rotting flesh. I don't think I could stand to smell that." Sophia said looking at Carl with sad and scared eyes.

"You'll be right Sophia, I will be there and I will look after you. Anyway, we need to get there first." Carl replied trying to comfort her, as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you think Shane will be able to find what we need so we can get going?"

"I hope so; I don't want to be here if some geeks attack right now."

"Please, don't say that."

"Sorry, I just wish Shane and T-Dog would get back soon and that Dad would come out and tell us how Jim is."

"So do I…I, I also hope that the CDC can help him."

Suddenly, Carl and Sophia heard a car approaching and they held their breaths until the saw that it was Shane and T-Dog droving up. They watched, as they start to unload what they had found and not long after, Rick left the RV to talk to them and the other adults.

Carl hated this. He hated that he was just a kid. Because being a kid he was always being left out of everything. He wanted to know what they were saying. Were they talking about Jim? Or was Shane telling them that he couldn't get what they needed? Where he and Sophia were sitting, they could only see what was going on, but not hear it.

But when Shane and Rick, disappeared back into the RV, they guessed that Jim was the main topic and now, it was a waiting game for them again. Waiting to see what the adults had decided what they were going to do.

But they weren't the only ones waiting. Everyone was standing around waiting for Rick and Shane to return, but while they waited, Dale, Glenn and T-Dog worked on fixing the RV. While they waited, Lori and Carol both came over and gave Sophia and Carl some food and water, but both children could see that their mother's really wanted to be with Andrea.

Yes, Andrea, she hadn't really spoken to anyone, let alone moved since they buried her sister. Sophia had seen the look Dale had given Andrea; it was more than just a worry look. It was the look she had seen on Rick's face and on other fathers faces, but not her own. The look of worry that only fathers had.

As they ate the few cookies they were given, they watched as Rick and Shane left the RV and the adults huddled just out of their hearing once again. But the body language was telling Carl, that whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

Once again, Carl and Sophia watched as Rick and Shane entered the RV, only this time they were back nearly straight away carrying Jim between them. This confused them. What was happening?

Suddenly, Lora and Carol called them over. As quickly as they could, they climbed out of the car and ran to their mother's. They listen carefully as it was explained that Jim has decided to stay here, instead of continuing onto the CDC with them.

Carl and Sophia weren't stupid. They knew that Jim had been bitten and that those who were, ends up turning and become Geeks. But he was still Jim at the moment and Carl's Dad had the rule that they don't kill the living. So what were they planning on doing?

Still confused, they followed as Rick and Shane half carried; half dragged Jim's limp body off the road, up a little embankment and lent him up against a tree. Now it clicked. Now they knew what was going to happen. They were to say their goodbyes and they were just going to leave Jim behind to die alone.

Carl and Sophia couldn't believe it. After all Jim had done for them, after all he has lost; they're just going to leave him. Shaking their heads they watched as everyone took their turn to say goodbye. Sophia didn't want to know what was going on, so she had blocked it out, but Carl, Carl wanted to know. He wanted to learn how these people, those he was now calling friends and family could just abandon one of them.

Shane was the first to approach Jim. Carl watched as he knelt down beside Jim and hung his head. Carl listened as Shane tells Jim that it doesn't have to be like this. But Jim wasn't listening to any of what Shane had said. Instead he replied that it was ok; that breeze was nice and the way Jim saw sweating, it probable was welcome.

The next was Jacqui; she had been taking care of Jim since he was bitten. Surely she couldn't agree to this, but instead of protesting, she tells Jim to close his eyes. When she was sure he had, Jacqui leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jim just gave her a smile and after smiling back, Jacqui just walked away.

Carl's dad surprised him the most. He had offered Jim a gun. Carl knew what for, but he was even more surprised when Jim refused it, saying that they would most likely need it more him.

After that, it was just a blur; Dale had thanked Jim for fighting for them and all Carl could see was the others just nodding their heads towards him and then walk away. When his mother pulled him away for the spot he was standing on, the only one left with Jim, was Daryl who was still holding his crossbow.

At first, Carl thought that Daryl would put Jim out of his misery, but instead, Daryl just approached Jim slightly, nods and then walks away as well.

That was it, they were leaving him. As the car they were in drives pass, Carl and Sophia look out of the window. Jim was still sitting there. He was watching them pass as well and as they did, he waved goodbye.

As they drove towards the city, Carl couldn't help but wonder, how many more people they were going to lose, before they found somewhere safe.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	23. The City and the CDC

**Author's Note:**** Again, this chapter hasn't been yet been Beta-ed. Sorry about any mistakes.**

**Chapter 23:**** The City and the CDC**

As they got closer to the city, Carl noticed that there was more abandon cars on the road, which was making it harder for their cars and RV to get through. A couple of times they had to stop to try and clear the way, and every time he and Carl were told to stay in the car.

Sophia had been glad that they weren't let out, especially since they had a few run-ins with a few Geeks. She was sure that they weren't going to make it through and at one point, she was sure they were going to die. But Carl wouldn't let her think that way and finally, after what seemed lie hours, the city of Atlanta came into sight.

Carl and Sophia just stared at the looming buildings. Both had been born and grew up in small towns, so this was something new to them. As they reached the outskirts of the city, they could see that that road in was clear, as all the abandon cars were on the road leading out.

Just as they had guessed, the buildings they passed were either falling down or overgrown by their gardens. It was still plenty of daylight, which meant that there were only a few Geeks around, but when they heard the vehicles, they started to give chase.

Carl watched as his dad flinched a little, as he struck one that had wandered in front of the car. The Geek would have been a very large person when they were alive. It was something that Carl found funny about the Geeks. No matter what, they stayed the same they were at death. Yet they still came back.

He remembers seeing one as they fled his home town. She had been eaten, just about all bone from the waist down, yet she kept on pulling herself along in search of food.

Sophia watched as the buildings moved pass. Now that they were in the city, there were more cars. They were everywhere, not in any order, just left anywhere the driver must have felt was the best place and then…they just got out and ran. Ran from the stench of rotting death and ran from that rotting flesh that was chasing them.

Sophia wondered how many people managed to get out, before the bombs got dropped, she still remembers that day, as they watched on as the helicopters flew over and then the city was aglow of bright reds, blues and oranges. Yes, how many got out and how many got turned into these monsters, which now walk the Earth.

As they drove on the smaller buildings started to give way to the larger, cold, grey ones. Sophia and Carl watched as they passed, occasionally they could see a Geek inside, but other than that, they didn't many.

Suddenly the RV turned a corner, and the sun hit the car on an angle, that sort of blinded them. When they could see again, the first they saw was a dome shape building. It seemed to shimmer in the light and then, the RV and the rest of the convoyed stopped.

As they climbed out of the cars, everyone was hit by the stench of rotting flesh. Carl looked over to Sophia and could actually see her going a little green in colour. But before he could say anything, Carol had Sophia wrapped up in her arms and they were moving towards the building. Lori did the same to Carl and they started to make their way through the army barricade and all of the bodies that were just lying around, coved in flies.

Carl and Sophia looked at how many bodies and guns just laid there. Carl was tempted to pick one up, but he knew his mother wouldn't have let him. The barricades were wooden ones at first, but as they went through them they changed to sandbag barricades. They had bodies also lying all over them. Most were head shots, right through the forehead.

As they moved, Rick kept reminding everyone to keep quiet, so when Carl tripped on a gun on the floor, everyone stopped, looked around and then continued, until they reached the large building that was covered all in glass, but the glass doors were covered in metal shutters that didn't open.

Carl and Sophia are moved against the building, as the men try to get them inside. Carl watched as the hope slipped away from his Dad's face, only to be replaced by frustration. He knew his dad has tried to do his best. That he feels reasonable for these people with them. Sophia stared at Carl, as he watches his dad frantically tries to open the shutters to get them inside.

Suddenly, Daryl calls out. "WALKERS!" and the kids watch as one Geek goes down with a bow from Daryl's crossbow in its head. Carla and Sophia then feel their mother's pulling them in close. Carl didn't want this, he wanted to fight, but at the same time, he knew he would be too scared to.

Carl can now hear Shane and T-Dog having a go at his dad for bringing them here. Shane then said something about they should go to Fort Benning, but that they really need to do something right now.

Since Carl's mother had started to move him away from the building, he guessed that they were heading back to the RV. But then, his dad starts going on the he saw the security cameras move and that they has to be someone inside.

Sophia watches as Rick moves back towards the shutters. She is scared, as the rest are now firing at the Geeks that are getting closer. She doesn't know what to do or think. Rick is going off at the shutter, yelling about there being woman and children being in the group and that if the person inside didn't open up, they would cause all of their deaths.

Just then, Carl reaches out to grab Sophia's hand, but everyone stops when a noise comes from the building. Slowly, the shutters start to open and they are all blinded by a bright, man-made light. Rushing forward, they all rushed in, as the shutters start to close behind them.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	24. Inside the CDC and Dr Edwin Jenner

**Chapter 24:**** Inside the CDC and Dr. Edwin Jenner **

Carl and Sophia felt their mother's pushing them through the open door and into the light. Once there they stood looking around. They were standing in a large room. The walls were white, which made the light even brighter.

Carl looked at the chairs, couches and tables and they all were white too. To him, seemed stupid to have so much white, but he figured that it just must have been a boy thing.

Sophia too, peered around her mother at the room, but unlike Carl, she liked that fact that everything was white. It looked clean and after living in a tent for weeks, that felt refreshing.

They both listened as Rick and Shane called out to see if anyone was about. Daryl and t-Dog were facing the open door making sure no Geeks, or is that walkers now, follow them in. just as Carl walked over to where Carol and Sophia was standing; the sound of a gun being primed caught their attention.

Everyone turn to find a man, standing in the shadows, holding and pointing a rifle straight at them. Carl looked the man over, he was older that his dad and by the size of him, he hadn't been without food. But what got Carl's attention the most was the gun. Feeling a little scared, Carl moved a little closer to his mother.

Sophia held on tight to her mother, just as her mother was holding Sophia. They had been through so much; surely this wasn't how it was going to end. Not at the hands of a man who they thought had just saved them.

The man was about the same age as her father, but seemed to be much friendlier, except for the gun. He was wearing a pair of sneakers, a black pair of sweat pants and a grey T-shirt that Sophia was sure that at one point had been white.

The man moved forward, putting himself in the light a little. They now could see that he had blonde hair and a face full of wrinkles.

"Is anyone infected," the words echoed around the room.

Both Carl and Sophia felt the sadness in the group when Rick answered.

"There was one, but he didn't make it."

They knew Rick was talking about Jim, but they had lost so many others, as well.

Carl watched as the man lowered his eyes as if he was thinking. Did he think his dad was lying? What would be the point of that?

"Why are you here? What do you want?

Sophia and Carl couldn't understand it. What the hell did he think they wanted?

"A chance," was the quiet reply that Rick had given.

Carl didn't get it, if it had been him he would have yelled at the man for asking such a stupid question. Couldn't his dad ever raise his voice?

Sophia watched as the man looked them over. She could see the questioning in his eyes and she prayed that he wasn't going to turn them away.

"That's asking an awful lot, these days," He said just as calm and quiet as Rick had been speaking.

"I know," Rick answered, his voice heavy with fear that they were about to be turned away.

Once again the man looked them over, Carl and Sophia looked him straight in his eyes when he looked at them.

"You will submit to a blood test…that is the price of admission." he said as his eyes fall back onto Rick.

"We can do that." Rick said nodding.

Carl who was standing just behind his dad, felt the tension fall from his dad.

He knew they were now in, but he couldn't help worry when the man lowered his gun and walked towards them pointing at the door.

"If you have anything to bring in, do it now! Because once those doors close, they're staying closed."

Carl watched as his dad just nodded at him and then he turned to the rest of the group.

"Jacqui, Andrea, Lori, and Carol, stay here with the kids. Glenn, Daryl, Shane, you're with me and Dale and T-Dog keep watch. Come on, let's get our stuff."

Carl, Sophia and the woman stood there, watching as the men rushed out into the darkness, only to return about fifteen minutes later with their stuff for the vehicles. As they made the last trip back, Dale and T-Dog pulled the doors shut.

Carl shivered a little. Yes, they were locking out the dead world, but they were also locking themselves in and that left Carl wondering if they would ever see the sun again.

They then watched as the man pulls a card through a control panel ad then he spoke to someone they couldn't see.

"Vi…seal main entrance and turn off the power."

They watched as the shutter closes and the lights started to turn off. Sophia felt her mother relaxed for a minute, before tension up again. It was now that Sophia wondered if they had found a safe place, or if this was going to be a dead end again.

Sophia, along with Carl and the rest watched as Rick shook hands with the man.

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner, please…follow me and I will take you to the main part of the building."

Everyone grabbed a bag and started to follow Dr. Jenner. As they walked, Carl and Sophia held onto their mother's hands. The rest of the building they saw was the same, all white and the sounds from their feet echoed all around them.

Finally they reached the elevators and the white doors slide open and they all stepped in. The doors then sliding close behind them without a sound. Unlike other elevators that Carl and Sophia had been in, this one didn't make a sound. There wasn't any music playing and it ran smoothly, not a bump or jerk as it started to move, nothing. As it went down, no one spoke, which just added to the silence.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	25. Questions?

**Chapter 25:**** Questions?**

Even with his head hung down, Carl could see around the elevator. It was big, bigger than any elevator he has ever been in. Carl didn't like the silences that they were in and wished someone would say something, but he himself, didn't speak out of fear that if he did, he would wake up and find out that this was just a dream.

Sophia too hated the silence. Too her, it was deafening and she wished the ride would end. She was so scared that she held onto her mother for dear life.

Suddenly, to the relief of the children, Daryl had decided to ask a question.

"Does the doctor's around here, all pack heat like that?"

"There was plenty just left lying around, so I familiarised myself with one."

Carl could see Jenner's body slowly twist, as he turned to look around them all. Jenner had positioned himself at the front of the elevator, the rifle slung over his shoulder. Carl tried to say still as Jenner moved back to look at his dad, who was standing behind him.

"But you all look harmless enough…" Carl felt Jenner's eyes on him so he carefully looked up. "Except you," Jenner said pointing at Carl, "I might need to keep my eye on you."

Carl can see the slight smile on Jenner's face and in his eyes, so he smile back, Maybe this man, Jenner, wasn't just going to disappear. Maybe they have found somewhere safe. Carl can see Sophia watching him, so he gives her a small smiled.

Ever since they got on the elevator, Sophia had kept an eye on Jenner and the gun on his shoulder. She had learnt a long time ago that you don't trust anyone, so why would she start now. Sophia new everyone just thought of her as a stupid little girl, but as she listens to Jenner avoid Daryl's question, she knew he was hiding something.

She watched as he turned back to Rick and Carl, who still had his head hung down looking at the floor of the elevator. What was Carl afraid of? Did he think this was just a dream and if he looks around the dream would end? But Sophia was surprised when Jenner speaks straight to Carl and Carl smiles back at him, but she was glad when Carl looked her way and smiles at her, she can see in his eyes that maybe Jenner isn't as bad as she thought. Of course Sophia returns Carl's smile.

A few moments later the doors of the elevator slides open and they walk out into another long, white hall. Jenner leads them down the hall, its smooth walls only breaking when they passed a door.

Sophia walks slowly with her mother. Even though, Jenner had told them they were safe, Carol seemed too scared with every step they were taking and this was worrying Sophia. That was, until her mother asked a question of her own.

"Are we underground?"

When Jenner turns and looks straight at Sophia and the mother, Sophia wondered how he knew it was her mum that had asked.

"Are you claustrophobia?"

Sophia, along with everyone else looked at Carol. Sophia had heard her mum yelling out at her dad once or twice that she was claustrophobia when he had locked her in a cupboard, but she had never understood what it had meant. Sophia thought to herself that she should really ask her mum about it, but later.

"A little," Carol answered.

"Try not to think about it."

As they continued down the hall, Carl thought that Jenner's response to Carol seemed to be a little uncaring, but before he could say something, they walked through a door. As they enter the new room, everyone's breath was taken away.

Just like the rest of the place, it was completely white. White roof, white wall and white floor; ever the computers in the middle of the room was white and so were the chairs. Only the computer's black screens and the single black chair was in contrast to the rest of the room.

They walked down the ramp that lead from the door, it was now, that they were in the middle of the room that they noticed that it was round, even the work station was round. Carl looked around expecting to see someone else, when Jenner started to talk to someone else.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room please." And like magic the lights came on. Carl and Sophia guessed the other person must be in another room. "Welcome…to zone 5."

"Where is everybody, the doctors…the staff?" Carl hears his father ask.

"I'm it…there just me now." Carl stared at Jenner. This place is big, enormous, how could he be the only one here? What about the person who turned the lights on?

"What about the person you were speaking to? Vi?" Carl couldn't believe that his mother's question was the same as his thoughts.

Without answering her, Jenner just speaks to the 'other' person. "Vi met our guest, say…welcome."

Sophia shivers as an electronic voice welcomes them.

"I'm all that's left, I'm sorry." Sophia can hear the sadness in his voice.

Sophia stared at Jenner. Was this what he was hiding from them? That…where they were expecting to find a lot of people…people who were working on curing this thing, but instead they only found one person was left. That just wasn't right.

"Now, you all agreed to a blood test, right? Let's go."

Jenner led them from the big room to a room filled with seats. It looked like a lecture hall that Carl and Sophia had both seen on TV. They took their seats and watched as one by one had their blood taken.

When it was their turn, both Carla and Sophia were scared, but for Sophia's sake Carl went first to show Sophia it wasn't going to hurt. After his go, he stood there and held her hand and as Sophia looked into his smiling face, Jenner took her blood and before Sophia knew it, it was all over and done with. Then Carl, still holding Sophia's hand, helped her back to her seat next to her mum, before returning to his own, for them to wait for the rest to get theirs done.

Carl lent his head onto the headrest of the seat in front of him as he watched Andrea, who the last to be tested, get her blood taken.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we would all be running a fever." Andrea asked Jenner the question everyone was thinking.

Sophia listened as once again, Jenner avoided answering the actual question that had been asked.

"I've already broken every rule in the book just by letting you in here, so at least let me be thorough."

Andrea just nodded her head and watched as he took her blood. As she stood up Andrea swayed a little, but Jacqui manages to catches her.

"You ok?" Sophia can hear the concern in his voice, but before anyone else could say anything, Jacqui answered for Andrea.

"She fine; she just hasn't eaten anything in days, none of us have."

Jenner nodded his head and told them all too just wait there and he will be back soon. With that he disappeared.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	26. The Meal

**Authors**** Notes:** **Still not Beta-ed**

**Chapter**** 26:**** The Meal**

Carl looked around at everyone. It had been a while since Jenner had left and as always, the adults had formed a group to talk, leaving Carl and Sophia on their own.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sophia asked as she too was watching the huddling adults.

"I'm not sure, maybe…about this place…Jenner and whether he will let us stay."

"I hope he lets us. I like it here. There are no Geeks and no people like Merle and my Dad."

"Yeah, you're right about that…hay, Sophia; did you hear what Daryl called the Geeks before the shutter opened?"

"A…walker wasn't it? That your Dad calls them, did he?"

"Maybe that's what we should call them too. After all, a geek is supposed to be someone smart and from what I've seen…walkers aren't very smart."

Carl smiled as Sophia let out a small giggle at what he said. It had been a long time since he had heard anyone laugh and the first time for Sophia, let alone seen her smile.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught Sophia and Carl's attention and they turned to see Jenner walking towards them.

"If you like to join me, I've organised some food for you." Carl watched as Jenner rubbed his hands together.

Carl and Sophia watched everyone standing up and at the thought of food; Carl and Sophia ran over to join the group. They all followed Jenner as he leads them through even more white halls. Finally they entered a room with a very large table in the middle of it, covered in food and drinks.

"Have a seat…eat up; it will only go to waste if you don't."

Both children stared hungrily at the food in front of them. Never, not even at Christmas, had they seen so much. Carl and Sophia then allowed their mothers to sit them down and dish up some food for them.

Carl wondered if he was dreaming when he started at all the food in front of him. Looking at his mother, she nodded her head, he smiled at her and then back at his plate. He didn't know whether to start with the roast beef, mashed potatoes and pumpkin or just have a drink of orange juice his mother had just place next to him. After a few minutes, Carl started with a drink, and then the potato. He didn't eat fast; he wanted to savour ever mouth full…ever taste as if it could be his last.

Sophia watched Carl; she watched as he started to eat and could see the look on his face as he tasted each and every bite. Sophia wanted to start to eat the food in front of her, but she waited to find out if her mother wanted to say thanks to god first.

Everyone was seated, plates full of food and with filled with either wine or a bottle of beer before them, except for Daryl, who was standing off to one side with his food and a bottle of beer, by the time her mother sat down beside her.

"Would someone like to say thanks?" Carol asked.

Sophia watched as everyone stopped eating, including Carl and stared at Carol. Sophia felt very small under the stares, but relaxed a little as everyone lowered their heads as her mother gave thanks to the lord for Jenner for letting them into the CDC and for the food he has given them. It was only a split second after everyone had said Amen that Sophia heard the sound of knives and forks hitting the plates as everyone start to eat. It didn't take Sophia long to join them.

A while later found everyone in a good mood. They were all laughing as they ate, it was something they hadn't really done for a long time, when Dale started talking about how young men…boys, in different cultures are allowed to drink wine.

While Sophia didn't like the idea of her or Carl drinking anything alcohol, Carl was listing with a small hope that his dad and dale could talk his mum into letting him try some wine. Finally, they managed to convince Lori and Carl watched as the red liquid was poured in a glass for him. Just before he took a sip, Carl looked over at Sophia, he could see she wasn't happy, but guessed that was just because she wasn't offered to try it.

Carl took a little sip. At first he didn't taste anything, but as it hit the back of his throat he could taste the bitter, dryness, making his to pull a face of disgust. Sophia watched as Carl started to cough after he took a sip of the wine, then his face went red from embarrassment as everyone bust in to laughter at his reaction. It tasted that bad, Carl didn't even try to stop his mum from pouring the rest from his glass into her own.

"That stuff is nasty." Carl said pulling another face.

"You should to stick to soda pop," Shane said raising his own glass of wine.

"Yeah, kids should, but not you Glenn. You drink all of yours up; I want to see just how red your face can get."

Everyone, even Glenn again burst in to a roar of laughter again.

Suddenly, there is the sound of someone hitting a fork or spoon against a glass. Looking around, Carl and Sophia, see Rick standing up, still hitting the glass.

"It seems to me, that we haven't really thanked our host properly yet."

"He's more than our host."

There is a mummer of agreement around the table, before Rick continued.

Raising his glass, Rick said. "Thank you!" which was followed by everyone else also raising their drinks and saying thank you to the man that had just saved their lives.

"So tell us, what happened here doc? What happened to the others…the ones that were supposed to be working out what happened? Where are they?"

Carl couldn't believe how only a few words could change the entire mood of a room in a second. But as soon as Shane had spoken, silence fell and the mood in the room thickened. The laughter was gone and fear was starting to build up again.

"You don't need to do this right now." Rick said in his calm, yet full with warning voice.

"But that's what we're here for right? This was your move," Shane said looking straight as Rick. "We were to find all the answers here and instead, we found him…one man, wow."

Carl looked at Jenner, who was looking around the table. He watched as the Doctor swallowed and then looked down at his plate. As he took a deep breath, Carl knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"Well…when things got bad…a lot of people left. Went off to be with their families and when things got worst and the arm got overrun…well, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane asked.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door, they…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"And…you didn't leave, why?" Andrea asked, confused.

"I just kept on working…hoping…to do some good."

Everyone looked around at the other. The happiness, the joy they were feeling…gone…killed by Shane's question. Sophia and Carl was too sure what Jenner meant by suicides, but from the others reactions, it wasn't good. They knew that the feast was over and now, just wished that they had some where to sleep.

"Dud," Glenn said as he walked pass Shane. "You're such a buzz kill."

"If everyone is finished, I'll show you were you can sleep."

With that everyone stood up and a started to clean away the table. Shane just sat there, drinking.

Carl and Sophia helped to clean up and then Jenner started to lead them away to what they hoped were beds for them to sleep in.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	27. A Shower, a Bed and Breakfast

**Chapter 27:**** A Shower, a Bed and Breakfast**

Carl was tired and he could see that so was Sophia. So he made sure that they were the ones in front of all the others, as they followed Jenner along the long hallway. They passed a few doors before Jenner turns to speak to them all.

"Most of the place has closed down, including the living quarters. So you will have to do with this." He said pointing to the office's doors. "The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage."

Crouching down so he was the same level as Sophia and Carl Jenner added, "There's even a rec room down at the end of this hall. You kids might like to use it, just don't go plugging in any computer games or anything that draws power."

"Yes, sir," Both Carl and Sophia said together. They were both tired, but they were both excited at the idea of having some games to play again.

Standing back up, Jenner then readdressed the rest of the group. "And that goes for the hot water, don't use it too much it." With that Jenner just turns around and walks away, leaving the group to talking amongst themselves.

"Did you here that?" Glenn said in an excited voice.

"Yeah," replied T-dog, "hot water, I'm first."

Carl and Sophia looked at each other. Normally…they would fight not to have a bath, but after spending nearly a month of bathing in the cold water of the quarry, ever they were looking forward to a hot shower. So when they were separated by their families and led into different rooms, they just went alone, only stopping long enough to say goodnight to each other.

Carl stood in the shower letting the hot water wash away the dirt and filth of the last few months. Not long after the breakout had happened, the water and power supplies had stopped and so had the hot showers. Then when they went on the run for the town, the chances of having any way of cleaning themselves became even less. Carl was so surprised how the hot water also seemed to wash away the tension and aches and pains his body had too.

When he finally left the shower and walked back into the room where they were going to sleep, Carl found out that his dad had gone and grabbed some cots for them to sleep in. His mum gave him a change of clothes and put him into his new bed. It was soft and warm, a big different to the hard ground or the seats of the car and it was only a few minutes after his mother started to sing to him, that Carl was fast asleep.

Like Carl, Sophia was giving the chances to shower first. Oh how she loved it. She loved how the hot water felt on her skin. She watched as the dirty, muddy water that was run down the drain, slowly turning to clean water as it took away the dirt, blood and fear.

Feeling refresh for the first time in a long time, Sophia climbed into bed. He mum had told her that Carl's dad had grabbed it for her. Sophia tried to fight the sleep that was trying so hard to take her over. She knew once her eyes were closed, no matter how tired she was or how soft and warm the bed was, she would dream. And since the breakout had started, the only dreams she has are bad ones. But no matter how hard she tried and with the way her mother stroked her hair, Sophia was asleep in no time.

"I don't want to go to school, mum." was the first words from the sleeping Carl when Lori tried to wake him in the morning.

"Come on Sleepy head, time for breakfast." Carl heard his mother's muffled voice say from under his pillow.

But when she finally got Carl to sit up, he saw that he wasn't home, instead, he was inside the CDC. Carl had hope that he dreamt it all. His father being shot, the breakout and the death of all his friends and family, but it all had happened. There was only two good things that Carl could see had come from this, his dad was still alive and living and that he had met Sophia.

Quickly getting dressed, Carl followed his mother towards the room where they had eaten in the night before and then just pass it. There, they found a smaller room where T-Dog was cooking breakfast and Dale and Andrea were already eating. While T-Dog dished up some eggs and bacon for Lori, she dished up some cereal for Carl. As they were eating, a much overhung Glenn joined them. Carl smiled when his father also joined them. He sat down next to Lori and gave her a kiss.

"Are you hangover? Mum said you would be." Carl asked his dad as he was the redness in his eyes.

"Your mums right," Rick said and was surprised to be handed a container of pain killers. "Where do you get these?"

"Jenner, he thought we could use them." Dale said. Just them Glenn let out a soft groan. "Some of us…more than others." And with that everyone let out a small laughter.

"Never again, I will never drink again."

Back in Sophia's room, she was gentle woken by her mother. Sophia liked the idea of waking up to her mother's smiling face, instead of her dad yelling or the fear that walkers were attacking.

At the thought of having food two days in a row, Sophia quickly got dressed and followed her mother down the hall. As they arrived so did the rest of the group. Everyone grabbed some food and sat down to eat.

"What happen to you last night?" T-Dog asked as he noticed the scratches on Shane's neck.

At hearing this Carl looks up at Shane, he also feels his mum tents beside him. He watches as Shane touches the scratches on his neck.

"I guess I must have done it in my sleep."

"You've never done something like that before." Rick said concerned about his friend.

"There's a lot of thing I've never done before."

The conversation changes as Jenner joins them and grabs a cup of coffee.

"So doc," Daryl says as Jenner walks passed him. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

"The thing…the infection, what is it and is there a cure?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, this is the CDC, you're supposed to know. It's why we come here, to get answers." Rick said.

Sophia hated this; she hated the feeling that comes as the adults tented up. Carl watched as Jenner walked out of the room, not answering his dad's questions.

Trying to keep up, Carl and Sophia walked as quickly as they could as everyone followed Jenner to the big room.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
